save my life
by boothtempe
Summary: es mi primer fic... espero que os guste... por supuesto es b&b... porfavor dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

save my life: capitulo I

era un jueves por la noche, aunque booth y bones no tenian un caso en concreto... quedaron en el restaurante de siempre para saber como habia ido el dia de cada uno... despues de cenar, booth se ofrecio para llevar a bones a su casa... parecia ser una noche tranquila, cuando de pronto la pareja fue atacado...el ataque fue tan rapido que nada pudo hacer booth, el dia siguiente por la mañana la booth fue el primero en despertarse... estaba desorientado por el golpe, y le costo unos segundo saber donde se encontraba... cuando consiguio poner en orden sus ideas... se dio cuenta que estaba en casa de bones y recordo que fueron atacados la noche anterior... miró hacia su izquierda, alli estaba tumbada ella... inconsciente aun... se asustó un poco y se apresuro en despertarla....

booth: "temperance!!! temperance despierta"... al cabo de unos segundos bones se desperto...entre los dos intentaron juntar sus recuerdos para tener mas información sobre el ataque.... pero de nada les sirvio...estaban confusos, el ataque fue demasiado rapido, no les dio tiempo de ver nada... tras comprobar que todo aparentemente estaba bien en casa... booth cogio el telefono y se puso a hacer un par de llamadas con el fin de intentar averiguar que es lo que exactamente habia sucedido... bones se levanto y se fue al baño a prepararse para ir al trabajo... estaba algo asustada, de no recordar gran cosa sobre el ataque, pero intento quitar importancia al asunto al no notar, al parte del dolor de cabeza, una consecuencia fisica del ataque...

los dos fueron a trabajar... booth al llegar a la oficina, le dieron un caso de suma importancia, al parecer el FBI estaba a punto de detener a un gran y peligroso mafioso... mandaron a booth organizar el equipo tactico, que debia intervenir ese mismo dia en la detencion de ese mafioso... ante esa circunstancia booth no pudo evitar aparcar por un momento la investigacion sobre el ataque que habia sufrido el y su compañera la noche anterior...

bones por su parte, al llegar al oficina hizo borron, como si nada hubiese sucedido y se dedico a trabajar como siempre hacia.... al llegar la tarde... recibio una llamada muy aterradora:

voz: si haces todo lo que te digo, quizas salves a tu compañero!!!

bones: quien es? de que estas hablando???(estaba asustada)

voz: llamame voz!... no hay tiempo de explicar...(tras demostrarla lo serio que iva, le dijo cual era su peticion)... quiero que me des el plan del FBI sobre el ataque de esta tarde!!!

bones: de que hablas?... yo no soy agente, soy forense... no tengo acceso a esos archivos...

voz: claro que lo tiene!!! tienes 30 minutos para conseguirlo y darmelo en esta direccion...como avises a alguien, morira!!!(le entrego una direccion donde debia entregarlo y simplemente colgo)...

bones desconcertada, pero asustada... se fue directo al despacho de booth... estaba prerandose para el ataque... intento sonsacarle informacion a su compañero, pero poco pudo saber... cuando llego el equipo de booth, tuvo que salir de su despacho ... momento que bones aprovecho para espiar y obtener la informacion que necesitaba... lo fotocopio y... lo guardo en su bolso... cuando volvio booth... para coger el plan... vio que bones estaba saliendo casi huyendo de su despacho despues de soltarle un "losiento" con una mirada estraña y asustada... pero no tenia tiempo... tenia que centrarse en la intervencion, ya que habia llegado la hora... bones tal y como le habia dicho la voz dejo los planos en la direccion que le habian dado...

booth al llegar al lugar, pusieron en practica lo que habian preparado... pero pocos minutos despues de entrar en la casa... la casa exploto con ellos dentro....


	2. Chapter 2

save my life: capitulo II

eran los 45 minutos mas largos de la vida de brennan... tras la entrega decidio ir al despacho de booth... era el unico sitio donde se aseguraba tener algo de informacion sobre lo que estaba pasando... mientras que esperaba le volvio a sonar el telefono....

voz: buen trabajo doctora!!!... tendra noticias mias pronto... (despues colgo)..

brennan estaba muy asustada... no sabia a que se referia exactamente la voz... tras unos segundos empezo a oir gritos... la gente andaban rapidos y alterados... oyo al jefe de booth gritando " que cojones esta pasando alli, alguien quiere decirme que ha pasado?"... uno de los agente contesto " parece que en la casa ha habido una explosion señor"...

Cullen: dios mio!!! cuantas bajas (pregunto al agente)

agente: no lo sabemos señor!!!.... estamos en ello!!! hemos enviado un equipo medico y apoyos señor...

cullen: mantenme informado...

brennan donde estaba... se quedo petrificada... se puso a pensar " no puede ser... habia cambiado ciertas cosas... pero una explosion?!!! era lo ultimo que me esperaba..." salio corriendo hacia el jefe de booth en busca de mas informacion...

brennan: digame que booth esta bien!!... digamelo!!! ( se le notaba muy alterada y asustada)

cullen: no sabemos nada, doctora... (en ese preciso instante volvio el agente)

agente: 10 heridos señor!! ninguna baja!

cullen: gracias a dios!!!... quiero un informe detallado de lo sucedido....

brennan tras oir la informacion... se levanto y siguio al agente...

brennan: como esta booth... es mi compañero!!! quiero saber si esta bien...

agente: no he hablado con el... pero me han dicho que estaba conciente...(brennan suspiro, era una buena noticia) si me disculpa... he de irme...

brennan: voy con usted... es mi compañero...

agente: ni hablar!!! me da igual que lo sea... usted va a esperar aqui!!!...

brennan intento tranquilizarse... cuando se fue el agente, volvio a sonar su telefono... se fue directo al despacho de booth de nuevo...

brennan: digame...

angela: se puede saber donde andas??? tenemos un caso... te neces...

brennan: no puedo ahora!!! (le interumpio... y tras esas palabras colgo, dejando boca abierta a angela por la otra linea)

tras unos minutos de angustia levanto la mirada y alli estaba el... no parecia tener nada grave... se dirigia hacia el despacho de su gente... algo alterado y enfadado... decidio esperar en su despacho... unos 20 minutos mas tarde por fin entro en su despacho... nada mas verlo corrio hacia el y le dio un abrazo...

brennan: me alegra que estes bien!!!

booth: (algo desconcertado) pero que haces aqui bones!...

brennan: (no sabia como explicar que hacia alli.. si su compañero no le habia dicho nada sobre el caso... decidio contarselo... la verdad le comia por dentro) nada, tengo que hablar contigo!

booth: no tengo tiempo!!! ha habido una explosion bones!... tengo que trabajar!!! (se sentia responsable por lo que habia pasado y no podia quedarse en su despacho... necesitaba saber si todos estaban bien)

booth ya se dirigia hacia la puerta cuando oyo "lose, ha sido culpa mia! lo... losiento"... giro bruscamente su mirada hacia ella...

booth: como dices??? (estaba sorprendido y confuso)

brennan: el... el... me obligo... no queria... no... losiento!!! (titubeando)

booth: de que coño estas hablando temperance (le gritó...se acerco... cuando estaba en unos pocos centimetros de ella)

brennan: recibi una llamada... me dijo que... que tu... (levanto la mirada hacia booth... la forma en que le miraba... la asusto... nunca le habia visto asi... cuando se dispuso a seguir con su confesion... su telefono volvio a sonar!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

save my life: capitulo III

brennan: tengo que cogerlo!!! (cogio el telefono y estaba a punto de contestar)

booth: estamos hablando... el telefono puede esperar (se lo quito de la mano)

brennan: es el... tengo que contestar...

booth: supongo que no tendra ningun motivo para no hablar conmigo....diga!!! (decidio contestar el... )

voz: la doctora le quiere mucho verdad???

booth: disculpa???... ey!!!! esto no es una broma... quien coño eres tu!!! (estaba enfadado)

voz: ella simplemente ha seguido lo que le dictaba el corazon!!!... no se enfade con ella!!! (siguio hablando haciendo oidos sordos a la pregunta de booth)

booth: le he hecho una pregunta!!! quiero saber que esta pasando aqui!!!!....

voz: si insite....dejame contarte una historia: mi padre tenia muchas mujeres... pero habia una... se llamaba daniella... era una mujer increiblemente guapa...

booth: no me digas!! y se enamoro usted de ella...(le interumpio)

voz: veo que incluso enfadado no pierde el sentido del humor... espero que lo mantenga despues de nuestra conversacion!!!.... decia... era una mujer increiblemente guapa... era la preferida... pero para ella mi padre no era el preferido... asi que mientras que estaba con mi padre... tenia un romance con el chofer: sam.... un dia los amantes quedaron en un apartamente... pero fueron atacados... nunca supieron exactamente que habia pasado... al cabo de unos dias tras el ataque... sam tuvo que ser ingresado... sufria un dolor agonizante... los medicos no sabian que era... ni como pararlo.... cada dia el dolor iva a mas....asi que daniella para acabar con el sufrimiento de su amor... decidio acabar con la vida de sam.... fue muy triste...

booth: que quieres decir con eso??? que tiene que ver con... (estaba algo confundido y asustado... un trozo de la historia le era familiar)...

voz: a veces, puedo ver el futuro agente!!! y acabo de revelarle el suyo!!! (le interumpio)

nada mas oir esas palabras... a booth se le callo el telefono... parecia sufrir una crisis de ausencia...

brennan: booth... que esta pasando?? di algo!!! (estaba preocupada... al ver que no contestaba... cogio ella el telefono)... que esta pasando... que le has dicho???

voz: digale que no es nada personal... solo tengo dos cosas en mi vida doctora... mis negocios y usted!!!

brennan: que??? yo???....

voz: el FBI se estaba acercando demasiado asi que tenia que hacer algo... y bueno en cuanto a usted... estaba desesperado... no sabia como acercarme... soy muy timido con la mujeres!!!... eleminando a booth... parecia que eliminaba dos pajaros de un tiro...

brennan: esta usted loco!!! nunca sere tuyo!!!

voz: oh!!!.... porfavor, no digo nunca nunca.... la desesperacion lleva a la gente a hacer cosas que nunca pensaba que podia hacer...

brennan: matando a booth no me tendra....(mientras hablaba... booth volvio en si... cogio el telefono... y puso mano libre)

voz: se que haria cualquier cosa por el... como lo de esta mañana... cree que no me daria cuenta del cambio???'....(brennan y booth se miraron.... booth no entendio exactamente a que se referia...) sabes, el no tiene porque morir doctora...

booth: que quieres decir??

voz: oh... esta ahi de nuevo!!!...

brennan: conteste... que quiere decir...

voz: hay una curra experimental....tienen dos opciones... hacerme desaparecer del radar del FBI... si lo hacen... les dare la formula.... o que la doctora decida ser mio una noche y les dare la medicina....

booth: eso nunca va a pasar....

voz: bueno... debo avisarles que... la formula esta algo codificado... descifrarlo... puede tomarles tiempo... algo que no tienen....

booth: le hare desaparecer del radar.... olvidese del otro....

voz: doctora... respuestas apresuradas... llevan a algunos a cometer errores...

booth: la decision esta tomada...

voz: la decision no es solamente tuyo agente!... doctora... cuanto dolor cree que aguantara su corazon antes de fallarle??? pienselo... les volvere a llamar (despues colgo!... )


	4. Chapter 4

save my life: capitulo IV

tras la llamada... los dos se quedaron en el despacho, sentados... pensando en lo que acababa de pasar...

booth: que quiso decir con lo del cambio???

brennan: bueno... antes de entregar el plan, hice unos cambio... mi intencion no era que murieras tu y tu equipo alli...

booth: ah!... (se produjo un pequeño silencio)... entonces deberia agradecerte que aun este vivo...

brennan: yo no pienso asi... hice el cambio pensando que habria un tiroteo... asi no os cogeria por sorpresa... pero una bomba!!! simplemente no pense en ello... supongo que tuvisteis suerte en que no lo puso exactamente donde estabais... (booth asintio con la cabeza... se volvio a producir un silencio)... losiento!!! supongo que debi avisarte de todas formas... losiento, los...

booth: no ha sido culpa tuya... (la interumpio... se volvio a producir un silencio)

brennan: como te encuentras??

booth: bueno... aun no me estoy muriendo de dolor (lo dijo con ironia... algo que puso triste a bones... justo en ese momento entro cullen)

cullen: aun estas aqui?? pense que estabas en el hospital con tu equipo...

booth: si, señor... pero tenia algo que hacer primero...

cullen: voy para alla te vienes???

booth: si señor... (se levanto y se disponia a irse... cuando llego a la puerta se giro y vio la cara de bones... no se estaba riendo precisamente de su ironia...) eh!!!... (haciendo que bones le mirara a los ojos) estoy bien... (bones suspiro... luego booth y cullen salieron)...

cuando llegaron al hospital... booth se puso a pensar... si tenia que hacer desaparecer a esa persona... ese era el momento ideal... todo el mundo estaba un poco desconcentrado por lo ocurrido... pero como escaparse de Cullen?... en ese momento brennan habia vuelto a su despacho...cuando llego... vio lo enfadado que la gente estaban un poco con ella por su ausencia...

angela: se puede saber donde estabas esta mañana??? y porque me colgaste???

brennan: estaba... estaba... que ocurre aqui...

angela: (vio que no queria contestarla y decidio no insistir... habia cosas mas importante que hacer...) al parecer ha habido una explosion esta mañana... y el FBI anda un poco alterado... quieren resultados...

brennan: nosotros no somos de la unidad de explosivos, angi...

angela: muy graciosa...

brennan: no pretendia serlo...

angela: claro que saben que no somos de la unidad de explosivos... quieren que identifiquemos los cuerpos...

brennan: pense que no habia bajas???

angela: eh?? quien te lo ha dicho...

brennan: un agente de la oficina de booth....

angela: ah!!!... asi que andabas con booth!!! haciendo que...?? si no teniamos un caso con el!!!

brennan: estaba... yo... angi... concentremonos en el trabajo (intentando cambiar de tema)...

angela: oh!!!... lo entiendo cielo!!!... no hace falta que me digas nada... ya sabia que un dia esto iba a pasar....

brennan: (cuando oyo estas palabras estaba algo confundida... "como lo ha sabido?" se pregunto.... pero prefirio no soltar nada... tenia que saber primero en que pensaba ella) que es lo que sabes??? (angela se quedo mirandola con cara picara... bones entendio directamente!!!) no.. no... no... no es lo que piensas...

angela: no pasa nada... sois adultos... dime como es?...

brennan: (se le escapo una sonrisa) eres increible.... de verdad crees que...

angela: no lo creo... lo se (la interumpio... en ese momento llego camilla)

camilla: sabes que???... mirando a angela…

brennan: nada...

camilla: doctora brennan... llegas tarde...

brennan: losiento!... ya me pongo en ello ahora!!! (y los tres se separaron... brennan se fue a su oficina a cambiarse)

booth al final pudo escaparse de cullen... se fue directo al instituto jefersonia... cuando llego...

booth: bones!! tenemos que hablar...

brennan: que ocurre...

booth: creo que tengo una idea... vayamos en tu despacho... (los dos fueron se dirigieron alli... una vez alli..)

brennan: y bien?...

booth: he estado pensando... si tenemos que hacer desaparecer a esa persona... este es el momento... la oficina anda un poco patas arriba... podre acceder a los archivos sin levantar muchas sospechas...

brennan: booth esto es muy arriesgado... por lo que veo.. el FBI anda como loco intentando localizar a ese tio... seguramente estan trabajando con esos archivos!!!

booth: razon de mas bones... despues sera demasiado tarde... ya le habran pillado...

brennan: no puedes ariesgarte de esa forma... te atraparan!!!

booth: acaso tienes una idea mejor???

brennan: (se quedo pensando un momento)... creo que si... acaban de llegar cuerpos no identificados del lugar del explosion...

booth: no me digas que estoy pensando lo que estas pensando....

brennan: es menos arriesgado que el tuyo...

booth: ni hablar bones... modificar pruebas forense es un delito grave bones!! a parte de perder tu licencia... irias a la carcel...

brennan: insisto, es menos ariesgado que tu plan... ademas hay tantos cuerpos... no creo que se den cuenta... cada uno anda con lo suyo!!! Y soy la unica antropologa forense en este caso…

booth: no!!! no temperance... (se puso serio)

brennan: basta!! no tengo tiempo de convencerte... vamos a hacerlo de mi manera.... (ella tambien se puso seria...)

booth se levanto se dirigia hacia ella para seguir con la discusion cuando de nuevo volvio a sonar el telefono!!!... tras unos segundos... brennan cogio el telefono...

voz: y bien?? que habeis decidido???


	5. Chapter 5

save my life: capitulo V

brennan se quedo unos segundos en silencio...cuando levanto la vista... vio a booth mirando fijamente en los ojos... como "que esperas para contestar???" algo que le saco de sus pensamientos...

brennan: no hemos cambiado de opinion...

voz: vaya... vaya... no le voy a negar que me decepciona un poco su respuesta doctora... pero sigo teniendo la esperanza de que cambie de opion...

booth: olvidelo...

voz: y se puede saber que habeis pensado para hacerme desaparecer???

brennan: le mataremos (bones se apresuro en contestar)...

voz: oh... sin lugar a duda una mujer con caracter... me gusta!!!

booth: ey!! ey!!... para con eso... (no le gustaba como trataba a su compañera)

brennan: notificare su muerte al FBI cuando me entregue la formula...

voz: me parece justo... les llamare dentro de 48 horas... y si estan listos... les dire donde iran a recoger la formula... (despues colgo)

cuando colgo.... bones y booth... siguieron hablando....

brennan: a trabajar.... (dijo la doctora)

booth: a trabajar?? creo que aun no hemos trazado un plan!!!

brennan: booth porfavor!!! (le miro fijamente en los ojos) quiero hacerlo... ademas este tio no se va salir con la suya!!!.... una vez que tengamos la cura..... quiero ir a por el.... algo que no podre hacer si ya no eres un agente de FBI... (a booth le parecio logico... ese tio no se iva a librar de todo esto!!! ademas su conciencia no le dejaria tranquilo )

booth: bien!!!(por fin se habia puesto deacuerdo)... y en que te puedo servir...???

brennan: estaba pensando... mientras yo le hago desaparecer... tu debes encontrarle!!!

booth: eh??... estoy algo confuso...

brennan: deberias ayudar al FBI a hayar las pistas de ese cabr.. porque una vez que notifique su muerte... te sera mas dificil encontrarle... ahora tienes la ayuda... del todo el FBI... creo que es algo que deberiamos de aprovechar... (booth se quedo mirandola en los ojos fijamente y con esa sonrisa encantador que tiene, algo que puso un poco nerviosa a bones) que?

booth: no dejas de sorprenderme bones! (dejo escapar una sonrisa...) te vere en la noche!!! (luego se fue)...

brennan una vez sola... empezo a pensar que haria para poder llevar a cabo su plan... tenia que conseguir que uno de los cuerpos sea suya... de nadie mas... pero todos los cadaveres tenian piel... lo que hacia que trabajase con camilla... tenia quitar toda la piel a uno de los cadaveres... al ser solo huesos... solo ella podria tratarlo... algo que le permitiria modificar los resultados sin que nadie se de cuenta... cogio uno de esos bichos que tienen... y lo puso en unos de los cuerpos... pero para que nadie interumpiera el proceso... escondio uno de los cuerpos en una sala... habia unos cuantos cuerpos por el laboratorio... asi que nadie pregunto por ese cuerpo... por la noche... booth recogio a bones... como era de costumbre... el dia siguiente...camilla vio a bones trabajar con uno de los cuerpos... pero no tenia piel!!!...

camilla: pensaba que trabajabas con los cuerpos que nos entrego el FBI ayer!!!

brennan: si, estoy en ello...

camilla: este cuerpo no tiene piel... no puede ser el de...

brennan: es que le quite la piel (la interumpio)

camilla: como dices???no me acuerdo haber analizado este cuerpo... no puedes quitarle la piel... sin que yo lo analize... (estaba furiosa)

brennan: (no sabia que decir.. estaba intentando pensar muy rapido...) no es culpa mia... no acostumbro trabajar con esta presion... el FBI se lo toma como algo personal porque hubo muchos heridos... simplemente di por seguro que ya habias analizado este cuerpo... (cam se quedo mirandola como... "eso no es una excusa") no te preocupes... no te preocupes, te dare toda la informacion que necesites sobre este cadaver... es mas... para que veas lo serio que me lo tomo... trabajare solo con este cuerpo...

camilla: (se tranquilizo) no hace falta que te centres solo en este... ademas te necesitamos tambien en los demas...

brennan: no! (respuesta que sorprendio a cam... al ver su mirada... reacciono) quiero decir... quiero hacerlo yo... ha sido culpa mia... y con los demas no te preocupes... ademas del interno... cuando me necesites... alli estare... (respuesta que sorprendio a cam... pero a veces bones se toma las cosas muy en serio asi que decidio... no insistir)

cam: bien... como quieras!!! (cuando camilla se fue... brennan no pudo evitar dar un soplo... ha estado muy cerca... pero porfin ya tenia lo que queria: un cuerpo)...

esa noche... ya tenia lo que necesitaba... habia modificado todo lo que necesitaba modificar... solo le quedaba redactar el informe... booth y brennan quedaron a casa de booth para redactar el informe... mientras redactaban...

brennan: no me puedo creer lo que estamos haciendo...

booth: no te preocupes... cuando esto acabe... te aseguro que pillaremos a ese cabr.. (cuando acabo la frase hizo un gesto raro)...

brennan: estas bien...??

booth: si, si... tanto tiempo en la oficina... no es lo mio!! (sonrio... luego hizo un gesto de estirarse... )

brennan: como va la investigacion??? (siguio con la conversacion, como si nada)

booth: es un resvaladizo bones... es muy miticuloso... esta siendo dificil seguirle los pasos tras el ataque... pero hoy he estado pensando... creo que se por donde debo centrarme en la investigacion... le pillaremos... (cuando acabo se dejo caer en el sofa)

brennan: vete a dormir si quieres... yo acabare con el informe...

booth: no, quiero ayudar...

brennan: te ves cansado, booth!... puedo hacer el informe sola...

booth: seguro???

brennan: cuando acabe... te dejare una copia en la mesa...

booth... no queria dejarla sola... pero estaba cansado y bones tenia razon... necesitaba descansar...de camino a la habitacion... paro en seco.. se giro y miro a bones...

booth: temperance!!!

brennan: (levanto la vista... su compañero no acostumbraba a llamarla asi...) dime, booth!

booth: quiero que me prometas que no aceptaras el trato...

brennan: booth!!!

booth: pase lo que pase... prometemelo!!!

brennan: te lo prometo (no queria alargar esa conversacion)

despues se fue a la cama... despues de unos 45 minutos bones acabo con el informe... hizo la copia... cuando se disponia a irse... decidio pasar a ver como estaba booth... al llegar a su habitacion... le vio encogido en si mismo... aunque estaba dormido... vio en su cara gestos de dolor... algo que le preocupo... ¿cuando empezo booth a sentir dolor?? solo habia pasado 48 horas desde que habia sido infectado... y ni si quiera tenia aun la formula... tenia menos tiempo de lo que pensaba... ¿debia mantener su promesa aunque su compañero, su amigo y su confidente se estuviera muriendo?... ¿cual era el limite de su palabra?... mientras que miraba a su compañero y pensaba... sono de nuevo su telefono...

voz: hola doctora... dime! ¿como se encuentra nuestro amigo? (brennan se quedo muda)


	6. Chapter 6

save my life: capitulo VI

brennan: (se quedo muda unos segundos luego reacciono...) ya lo tenemos... donde y cuando recogeremos la formula???

voz: estas ansiosa por tenerlo no?? todo esto puede acabar en un par de horas si quieres... (brennan se quedo en silencio... algo que animo a la voz a seguir hablando) el no tiene porque enterarse...

brennan: (mientras escuchaba... se giro y vio a booth... se acordo de sus palabras) eso no va a pasar... nunca!!!...

cuando la voz hoyo eso... se ofendio... y colgo!!! tras hablar con la voz... brennan se dispuso a irse del apartamente de booth... pero no podia quitarse en mente la cara de booth... decidio quedarse por si necesitaba algo o si algo pasaba y necesitaba a alguien... pensaba dormir en el sofa del salon... pero volvio a entrar en la habitacion de booth... se sento en un sofa que habia justo en frente de la cama... se quedo mirandole casi toda la noche... llegado las 3h de la madrugada... simplemente se quedo dormida alli... a eso de las 6h ya estaba despierto booth... no se percarto de la presencia de su compañera... se fue al baño, hizo sus necesidades cuando salio simplemente la vio alli... se quedo mirandola unos 5 minutos... se le veia tan tranquila, relajada, dulce... pero tambien algo incomoda... estaba sentada... booth simplemente la levanto y la puso en su cama... le quito los zapatos y le tapo con una manta... el pelo le impedia observar su dulce cara, asi que cogio su dedo cariñosamente aparto el pelo de su cara... ella hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza... el sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente... despues se fue a la oficina... cuando llego se dio cuenta de que el FBI tenia nuevas pistas sobre la voz... algo que le podia perjudicar, ya que el trato era hacerle desaparecer... tenia que intentar alterar esa informacion, lo suficiente como para que no le encuentren hasta que su compañera notifique la muerte de la voz... noticia que daria por cerrada el caso... no podia hacerlo en su despacho... asi que entro en la oficina de uno de sus compañeros accedio a los archivos... copio el original... y altero el que estaba alli... nadie aparentemente le habia visto, por lo tanto todo habia salido bien... cogio el pendrive que tenia... lo llevo a su despacho y lo escondio... cuando justo lo escondio entro su jefe...

cullen: oye booth... se que estas ocupado con el caso de la explosion... pero ahora necesito que te encargues de esto...(le dio un nuevo caso...mientras le hablaba... booth hacia unos gestos raros... se tocaba mucho la variga... y ponia cara de dolor) estas bien???

booth: (le costo unos segundos contestarle... algo que preocupo a cullen) si... si... no te preocupes...(cuando vio su cara quiso tranquilizarle) sera algo que he comido ayer...(luego puso su sonrisa como para decir... no es nada grave)

tras decir eso... cogio el caso y salio de su despacho... se dirigio directo al hospital... se consideraba fuertes, por eso habia aguantado hasta entonces, pero la cosa ya se ponia serio...esconderselo a bones seria mas difícil… necesitaba calmantes...tenia algunos contactos en el hospital.... asi que no tuvo que dar muchos explicacion... ni pasar por pruebas largos y dolorosos... cogio los analgesicos y volvio a casa... necesitaba cambiar de frascos... o su compañera solo con verlo se daria cuenta y no queria preocuparla... ni meterla presion a la hora de descifrar la formula... entro a su casa... se habia olvidado totalmente que bones se habia quedado a dormir en su casa... la verdad es que tampoco ayudo el hecho de no verla en la cama... no habia ropa... ni zapatos femininos por la habitacion... tenia el frasco en el baño... asi que fue directo al baño... y nada mas entrar alli estaba ella... tal y como su madre la trajo al mundo...estaban en choc... nadie decia nada... fueron 5 cortos y largos segundos... suficiente para observar el arte de la madre naturaleza...en silencio... salio cerro de nuevo la puerta... cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitacion... volvio justo en frente de la puerta de baño... sin abrirla... solto "losiento!!!" se produjo un largo silencio... para volver a romperlo dijo "voy a por cafe... quieres uno?" simplemente ella seguia en choc... no dijo nada... asi que para simplemente largarse booth volvio a decir "claro que necesitas un cafe, son las 9h de la mañana... que tonto soy... vuelvo en seguida"... se largo como alma que lleva el diablo de su casa...tardo 30 minutos y eso que la cafeteria estaba justo a la esquina... cuando volvio... bones ya estaba lista... esperando en la cocina... booth se acerco y le dio el cafe... bones simplemente dijo "gracias"... booth cuando oyo la palabra no pudo evitar mirarla en los ojos... cuando bones se percato que le miraba... se sintio incomoda... algo que booth noto y hizo que desviara su mirada hacia la mesa... lugar donde vio la copia del informe que bones habia echo la noche anterior... se puso a leer... mientras leia... se volvio a producir un silencio... cuando acabo...

booth: asi que solo esperamos la llamada no???

brennan: llamo justo cuando te fuiste... ya se donde tenemos que ir para el intercambio... es mas... debemos irnos ahora... (decidio por fin hablar de nuevo... y lo hizo con total normalidad)

mientras booth se dirigia a la puerta... bones seguia quieta, mirandole...

booth: que?

brennan: no... no querias ir al baño??? (titubeo un poco)

booth: eh? (se quedo a cuadros... unos segundos despues reacciono)ah!... no te preocupes me puedo aguantar...

brennan: (Sin pensarlo) parecias tener mucha prisa... no esta bien aguantar... sabes que la espera puede estropear tu aparato reproductivo y hacerte menos eficaz en la cam...(para en seco... no se lo podia creer... despues de lo que acababa de pasar era lo unico que pudo decirle era su "flauta"?... se puso roja... era un momento muy incomodo... la cara de booth era un poema)

booth: bueno! (titubeo un poco...) si te preocupa tanto el funcionamiento de mi...(el tambien paro en seco... se dijo "pero que coño me pasa?" "no puedes solo mantener la boca cerrada?")

brennan: no... no es eso... yo solo... te esperare en el coche... (booth asintio con la cabeza... bones salio como un rayo de ahi)

cuando llego booth al baño... le volvio la imagen.... simplemente se quedo en blanco... ya no sabia ni que es lo que buscaba... asi que salio directamente hacia el coche...

brennan: estas hecho un tigre, que rapido!!! (estaba siendo un desastre... sin querer cerro los ojos... gesto que hizo reir a booth... bones al verle reirse... se rio ella tambien... se dijeron los dos "que risa mas oportuna" ... sin lugar a duda ayudo a relajar el ambiente)


	7. Chapter 7

save my life: capitulo VII

cuando llegaron en el lugar de entrega, no habia nadie... al no tener una hora exacta del momento de entrega decidieron esperar... durante la espera booth se acordo del nuevo caso que le habia dado su jefe esa misma mañana quiso comentar y enseñarselo a bones... los archivos estaban en el asiento trasero... estiro la mano para alcanzarlo... lo unico que pudo ver bones fue unos gritos sonoros de booth... que solto inmediatamente el archivo... metio la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta... tomo unos comprimidos y se lo trago ... se encogio delante del volante durante unos dos minutos... brennan estaba muy asustada... booth habia gritado muy fuerte... y tenia la cara un poco rojo... como si estuviese haciendo presion...durante los dos minutos que booth estuvo encogido... bones cogio su mano y lo poso en la espaldad de booth... para que este supiera que alli estaba... cuando se levanto... vio la cara de bones...ella tenia miedo... respiro unos segundos... el dolor fue muy agudo... y sobre todo le habia pillado de sorpresa...quizo tranquilizarla...

booth: estoy bien... estoy bien... (intentando poner mejor cara... brennan no pudo finjir que todo iva bien...simplemente aparto su ojos de la cara de booth... miro hacia la ventana.... booth cogio su mano la puso en los ombros de bones... haciendo que esta volviera a mirarle) estoy bien... de verdad...

brennan: no dudo que estes bien ahora booth!!! simplemente, acabas de recordarme cual es mi mayor temor...

booth: (estaba algo confuso) tu mayor temor??... dime bones... que es lo que te preocupa...

brennan: el tiempo!!!

booth: el tiempo?? pero si hace un estupendo sol!!! (intentando relajar el ambiente)

brennan: booth!!! (haciendo que este se pusiera serio de nuevo...) en tres dias tu dolor ha aumentado a un ritmo preocupante... ese imbec.. tenia razon... en aproximadamente 4 dias el corazon te fallara... si es que...(se paro..suspiro)

booth: si es que que? (intando que ella acabara la frase...)

brennan: se que tu crees que voy a conseguir descifrar esa formula...

booth: no lo creo... lo se... (la interumpio)... y no te preocupes... voy a darte tiempo... soy fuerte recuerdas??

brennan: no lo dudo booth... solo que no depende de ti...

booth: que quieres decir...

brennan: quizas esta noche o mañana... ya estaras ingresado... lo que tomas ya no te va a servir... necesitaras algo mas fuerte... luego esa cosa tampoco te servira... y cuando eso pase... tu familia quera... que... que dejes de sufrir...

booth: (al principio no lo habia pillado... pero cuando lo pillo) no... no... no... ellos no pueden hacer eso... no van a hacerlo… pero si hay una posibilidad de!!!...

brennan: ellos no pueden ni deben saberlo (le interumpio) si yo no tengo la medicina y llega ese momento... no tendre ni voz ni voto...

booth: pues hagamos que tengas voz y voto...

brennan: que quieres decir???

booth: bueno... quizas como mi compañera no tengas derechos... pero tendrias todos los derechos como ....(justo en ese momento daba golpes en la ventana del coche un niño con una bicicleta... tenia en su mano una carpeta...)

niño: usted debe darme algo...

booth: bones!!! damelo... (hicieron el cambio y se fueron)

tras pasar en un sitio... los dos fueron al jeffersonia... booth tenia que encargarse del caso que le habian dado...

booth: cam... necesito que me acompañes en el lugar del crimen...

cam: no ivas siempre con brennan...?

brennan: tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

cam: como cuales!!!??? (le parecio raro... que brennan no quisiera acompañar a booth)

brennan: (le parecio la pregunta inoportuna) estare en mi despacho... para cuando tengas una pregunta relevante de verdad...

cam: pero como te... soy tu jefa...(la parecia una respuesta fuera del tono)

booth: vamos chicas... (intentando remediar entre las dos)

brennan: (antes de irse hacia su despacho) ten cuidado (digiriendose a booth... booth asintio con la cabeza)

booth: (mientras salian del jefersonia) cam... hoy se ha levantado de mal humor eso es todo...

cam: como lo sabes?? acaso has dormido con ella seeley??

booth: por... porque lo preguntas? (se puso un poco nervioso)

cam: (por como habia contestado booth la dejo bocabierta) eh?!!!... pero, desde cuando?... no,no quiero saberlo...

booth prefirio mantener la boca cerrada y los dos se fueron!!!


	8. Chapter 8

save my life: capitulo VIII

durante todo el dia... brennan se mantuvo encerrada en su despacho trabajando... sobre la formula que habia obtenido... solo salia para hacer algunas pruebas en el laboratorio... o porque cam expresamente le pedia su opinion como antranpologa sobre el caso que estaban trabajando... booth ese dia... sabiendo lo centrada que tenia que estar brennan, se fue solo o acompañado de angela a todas los interogatorios... eran ya las 10h... brennan esperaba que booth viniera a por ella como siempre lo hacia... pero no llegaba... decidio llamarle a su celular... pero tampoco contestaba... se empezo a preocupar un poco... llamo a su despacho... nadie contestaba... insistio y acabo contestando un compañero que afirmaba no haberle visto desde que habia salido a eso de las 8h de la tarde... brennan estaba muy preocupada pero decidio mantener la calma... fue al restaurante de siempre... penso a lo mejor habia quedado con alguien alli... pero alli tampoco estaba.... se fue directo a su apartamento... llamo pero no respondia nadie... sabia donde escondia la duplica y la abrio tampoco habia nadie... si que estaba asustada... llamo a rebecca para tener mas informacion... a lo mejor habia quedado con parker... o tenian una cena... llamo pero tampoco estaba... cuando justo colgaba sono su telefono...

brennan: booth??

urgencias: no, dr Brennan? llamo del hospital de washington señora...

brennan: que sucede?? es booth???... esta bien?...

urgencias: sera mejor que se presente, señora... el medico podria explicarle mejor que yo...

brennan salio del apartamento de booth... solo tenia su portatil con ella y su bolso... de camino llamo a angela, cam y hodging...cuando llegaron, habia sido avisado tambien jared...

doctor: soy el dr thompson...

jared: que ha pasado... que es lo que tiene?

doctor: no lo sabemos aun... parece que se queja de fuertes dolores abdominales y pectorales... pero no sabemos la causa... le estamos haciendo varios analisis... mientras tanto le estamos suministrando unos analgesicos para poder aliviar su dolor...

brennan: cuanto tiempo necesitan para obtener unos resultados definitivos?...

doctor: de las que acabamos de hacer dentro de 1h la tendremos... esperemos que nos de un dianostigo correcto... sino tendremos que seguir buscando...

nada mas oir eso bones se levanto y se quiso ir...

cam: doctora brennan a donde va???

jared: pensaba que te quedarias mas tiempo...

brennan: vuelvo dentro de 1h (no quiso decir nada mas)

cuando salio del hospital se dirigio a su despacho... para poder accelerar su busqueda... cuando llego se puso a trabajar... intento apartar todos los miedos y dudas que podia tener y se centro... 6 horas despues llamo a hodging... habia pasado toda la noche trabajando...

brennan: necesito tu ayuda...

hodging: todo esta bien??

brennan: te necesito en el laboratorio...

hodging: brennan, booth te necesita aqui... no en el laboratorio.... se supone que volvia dentro de 1h... y ya han pasado 6h...

brennan: esta bien??? se ha sabido algo mas??

hodging: (suspiro) no... y esto empieza a preocuparme... han ido aumentando la dosis... pero el dolor parece ir cada vez a mas...

brennan: el tiempo se acaba..

hodging: que?

brennan: hodgind te necesito aqui!!! vienes o no!!!

hodging: que esta pasando??? tiene esto que ver con booth???

brennan: (suspiro... estaba desesperada... ya no sabia que hacer) si vienes prometo contartelo todo... aunque esto puede costarme mi carrera...

hodging: esto no pinta muy bien...

brennan: porfavor....preocura ser discreto!!!

hodging tras dar una excusa a los demas... salio directo hacia el jeffersonian.

2


	9. Chapter 9

save my life: capitulo IX

cuando llego hodgins al jeffersonia... vio a brennan en su despacho... no estaba precisamente en su mejor forma... llevaba todo el dia sin dormir...

hodgins: ya puedes ir soltando de que va todo esto!! (solto esto nada mas entrar en su despacho)

brennan: ya estas aqui!! (le abrazo... y no pudo evitar que se le cayera algunas lagrimas)

hodgins: tranquila... estoy de tu parte... puedes confiar en mi!!!

brennan: (cuando se tranquilizo) no hay tiempo para hablar... solo puedo decir que booth ha sido infectado de un veneno raro...

hodgins: sabia que habia algo raro en todo esto... oh... no puede ser esto me suena a algo que oido antes... un tipo envenena a un agente del FBI y le chantajear con... (la interumpio)

brennan: hodgins!!! quieres centrarte??? (le interumpio)

hodgins: oh, losiento... y se sabe el origen de ese veneno??

brennan: solo nos ha dado esta formula...

hodgins: quien?

brennan: no queras saberlo...

hodgins: al contrario... me g..(cuando vio la cara de brennan, se callo) dejame verlo...

brennan: (mientras le enseñaba) he visto que esta formula esta dividido en tres... la primera parte es independiente de las otras 3 partes... la segunda tambien... pero la 3º es la suma de la primera y segunda... solo he conseguido descifrar la segunda... no queda tiempo hodgins...

hodgins: no te preocupes... ya estoy aqui!!! (brennan le miro y sonrio... hodgins se puso a leer la primera parte...) no entiendo muy bien todo esto... pero juraria haber visto las 4 primeras formulario que estan en la primera parte antes... parece ser un veneno de un insecto que... ahora mismo nose de quien... tendremos que buscar... cuando lo tengamos nos sera mas facil descifrar el resto de la primera parte... (brennan se quedo en su despacho buscando y hodgins fue al suyo a buscar)

ya era la 1h de la tarde... ni cam ni angela ni jared se habian movido del hospital... toda la noche y parte de la mañana solo habian oido malas y malas noticias de los resultados... nada era concluyentes... y el dolor habia ido a mas, mas y mas... mientras el doctor daba los resultados de las ultimas pruebas... se oyo un codigo rojo... salia de la habitacion de booth... estaba teniendo un ataque al corazon... era el mayor susto que les faltaba a cam, angela y jared... tenian el corazon de un puño viendo como los medicos corrian por los pasillos, las voces de las enfermeras.... era demasiado... angela decidio llamar a brennan....

brennan: que sucede angela??

angela: se que cada vez que te sientes mal, prefieres aislarte... pero booth te necesita cariño... esto se esta poniendo feo...

brennan: que ha pasado angela?? que ha pasado (le temblaba la voz)

angela: booth ha tenido un infarto... le han reanimado, pero... deberias de estar aqui cariño... (al no oir respuesta de brennan colgo el telefono)...

cuando brennan colgo oyo a hodgins gritar...

hodgins: dr brennan... dr brennan.... ya lo tengo!!! lo tenemos!!! (tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... mientras el se alegraba del gran paso que acababan de conseguir... brennan simplemente lloraba) que sucede ahora??

brennan: ya no hay tiempo... booth acaba de tener un infarto...

hodgins: esta bien???

brennan: ha salido de esta pero no se si aguantara la siguiente!!!

hodgins: booth, es fuerte... ademas ya casi lo tenemos B. ahora solo nos queda hacer la suma y ya esta... creo que deberias de ir al hospital!!!

brennan: no... siendo dos trabajaremos mas rapido...

hodgins: acaso no me has oido... solo queda la suma... puedo hacerlo... ve al hospital dr brennan... cualquier cosa le hare saber...

brennan: quizas tengas razon... llevare el portatil conmigo... y estaremos en constante comunicacion...

hodgins: como quieras... pero porfavor ve!!!

cuando llego brennan al hospital booth ya estaba estable de nuevo...

brennan: losiento chicos, pero no podia... no podia...

angela: te entendemos cariño... no te preocupes... (angela tan comprensible como siempre)

brennan: como esta??

jared: no lo sabemos... esperamos noticias del medico....

cam: no me puedo creer que esto este pasando... no me lo puedo creer... (estaba algo alterada y se fue a sentar en unos de los bancos... angela decidio hacerla compania...)

brennan: angela me ha dicho que ninguno de los resultado ha podido decirnos nada...

jared: asi es... los medicos no parecen tener buenos presagio sobre esto... no se si podre permitirlo mas tiempo...

brennan: que quieres decir...

jared: las respuestas de los medicos no estan siendo muy alentadoras... y su dolor va a mas... ya incluso a sufrido un ataque...

brennan: debemos seguir esperando...

jared: espera que dr brennan???... que muera de dolor??? no lo voy a permitir... si los medicos siguen sin encontrar nada... pedire... que .... alivien su dolor...

brennan: estas loco??? (le grito)

jared: no estoy loco... esto si que es de locos... ver como muere mi hermano de la peor forma posible sin hacer nada!!! yo no pienso esperar a que eso ocurra...

brennan: (intento tranquilizarse y suspiro profundamente) tranquilizemonos... de nada nos sirve tomar decisiones apresuradas...

justo en ese momento volvio el dr thompson... cam y angela al ver al medico se acercaron para poder saber mas sobre el estado de booth...

dr thompson: ya esta totalmente recuperado del ataque...

jared: gracias a dios (brennan, cam y angela suspiraron)

dr thompson: pero su dolor ya no puede ser controlado... la dosis que le suministramos ya no le quita el dolor... solo la disminuye... de ahi el ataque... parece que el efecto de la medicina va desminuyendo... ya casi no le sirve... y cualquier otro momento puede volver a sufrir otro infarto...

cam, angela, jared y brennan se vieron abatidos...

brennan: y que es lo que nos aconsejas dr...

dr thompson: a estas alturas ya nose que hacer... pero os propondria permitirnos hacer una cirurjia cerebral exploratoria... a lo mejor encontramos algo...

jared: haga lo que tenga que hacer dr...

brennan: no! no le van a abrir la cabeza... eso es muy peligroso... podrian freirselo...

jared: no hay otra opcion... ninguna prueba ha sido concluyente...

dr thompson: entiendo que sea peligroso dr brennan... tambien podemos abrirle, coger un tejido de su cerebro y analizarlo....

brennan: (sabia que el problema no estaba ahi y era un riesgo inecesario) no!! no!! no!!... le voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer usted va a repetir las pruebas...seguia suministrandole los analgesicos...

dr thompson: y porque vamos a repetir las pruebas si ya sabemos cual va a ser los resultados..

brennan: el dolor ahora a evolucionado... quizas las mismas pruebas ahora nos diga algo.... (tenia que ganar tiempo... estaban a punto de conseguir la cura... y ¿si la abrieran y las cosas salieran mal?) es fuerte... se que aguantara....

jared: no! no es desicion tuya... yo digo que la abramos la cabeza...

brennan: te equivocas... esto no es decision tuya...

jared: pero que dices??? yo soy su hermano...

brennan: y yo su esposa!!!! (todo el mundo se quedo boquieabierto)

4


	10. Chapter 10

save my life: capitulo X

jared: esto es una broma...

angela: brennan nunca bromea con esas cosas...

brennan: doctor me gustaria verle...

dr: si claro!... por aqui...

en el camino a la habitacion de booth, el telefono de brennan volvio a sonar...

dr: deberia apagarlo dr brennan

brennan: sera solo un segundo... diga!

hodgins: ya lo tengo...

brennan: de verdad (estaba emocionada)

hodgins: estoy haciendo unas ultimas pruebas y voy para alla...

brennan: no...no...se que decir dr hodgins...

hodgins: pues no digas nada!! (los dos se rieron)

brennan: (el dr le miraba un poco mal...) tengo que colgar... espero verte aqui pronto...

hodgins: si... adios...(colgo)

cuando colgo hodgins, brennan enseño al dr como tenia esta vez apagado el movil... entro en la habitacion de booth... estaba inconsciente, no tenia una buena pinta... se acerco, se sento a su lado... no paraba de mirarle en los ojos... estaba un poco palido y tenia los ojos cerrados... quiso tocar su cara pero al ultimo segundo se arepintio... se puso algo triste al verle asi, tumbada en una cama, sin poder oir su voz, sin poder ver su sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos... se le callo algunas lagrimas... entonces cogio su mano... vio que tenia puesto un anillo... entonces se puso a pensar....

_brennan: esto es increible... la gente creen que lo necesitan pero en realidad no lo necesitan.._

_booth: bones! cuando la gente se enamoran... les gusta hacer publico ese amor... que mejor forma que una boda..._

_brennan: eso son tonterias... una persona no necesita un papel que diga que quiere a esta persona..._

_booth: bueno parece que toda esta gente creen lo contrario... (la conversacion parecia haber acabado cuando unos segundos mas tarde volvio a hablar bones)_

_brennan: no me puedo cree lo que estamos a punto de hacer..._

_booth: no des mas vuelta al asunto... sabes, en realidad solo estaremos medio casados..._

_brennan: no me digas!_

_booth: estamos en los juzgados, ante los ojos de dios solo somos dos compañeros..._

_brennan: booth, de verdad crees que hay dos grandes ojos que vigila todos tus actos???_

_booth: bones, porfavor no empiezes!!!_

_brennan: que?... no he dicho nada..._

_booth: estas de nuevo atacando mis creencias..._

_brennan: esta bien... solo digo que estamos en el mundo... y en este mundo despues de firmar estos papeles sere tu mujer y tu mi marido... no import... (booth se puso a reir a carcajada) que es tan gracioso???... que he dicho???_

_booth: mar...marido... y mujer (seguia riendose... brennan repitio para ella misma "marido y mujer" y ella tambien se puso a reir) _

_en ese momento salio una persona que grito "sr seeley booth y srñ temperance brennan!" se pusieron serio los dos de camino a la puerta... booth le susuro al oido " me gusta mas cuando lo dices tu" se quedaron mirandose en los ojos unos segundos... luego antes de abrir la puerta booth le pregunto:_

_booth: alguna duda_

_brennan: no (se apresuro en contestar, algo que hizo sonreir a booth) listo???_

_booth: totalmente!!!_

_y los dos entraron..._ (fin del pensamiento)

estaba aun en la habitacion de booth, le sujetaba la mano...

brennan: todo va a salir bien... estoy a punto de darte tu regalo... (mientras le hablaba aunque agaraba su mano la giraba... y miro su mano.... ella no llevaba ningun anillo... se puso a pensar de nuevo)

_de camino al jeffersonian... acababan de recibir la formula y de casarse...cuando llegaron... estaban aun en el coche..._

_brennan: no deberiamos darnos regalos???_

_booth: que quieres que te regale?_

_brennan: (penso durante unos segundos...cogio sus llaves del apartamente y se lo entrego) quiero que un dia entres por esa puerta (de su apartamente), te pongas de rodillas y que me des un anillo de diamantes..._

_booth se quedo mirandola con una mirada de estrañado y flipando a la vez!_

_brennan: que?_

_booth: nada... solo que no pensaba que fueras romantica... y mucho menos que creyeras en esas cosas..._

_brennan: no creo en esas cosas..._

_booth: entonces??? _

_brennan: ese regalo significaria una cosa mucho mas grande... una cosa que realmente quiero..._

_booth: (seguia sin cogerlo) y que es...??_

_brennan: (se giro y lo miro fijamente) significaria que estas vivo... (se quedaron mirandose unos segundos...) y tu que quieres que te regale???_

_booth: un plasma de 100 pulgadas... (sin pensarlo) seria impresionante... te imginas ver el futbol con esa pantalla??... seria... seria... increible..._

_brennan: en serio?? quieres un plasma de 100 pulgadas??? (se giro y se puso a mirar al frente...estaba algo molesta..)_

_booth: era una broma!!! (SUSPIRO) lo que quiero es que me des la oportunidad de darte tu regalo... quiero ver tu cara en ese momento!!!_

_brennan: que quieres decir con oportunidad?_

_booth: save my life bones! save my life!!!_ (fin pensamiento)

justo en ese momento volvio el dr thompson...

dr: tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas...

brennan: (se quito las lagrimas) si... si... en seguida salgo!

cuando salio de la habitacion de booth se fue al baño... minutos mas tarde llego hodgins...

hodgins: alguien ha visto a la dr brennan???

angela: fue a ver a booth... desde entonces no la he visto... y tu que te traes con ella?? sabias que se habia casado con booth???

hodgins: que??? casada?? con booth?? ahora lo entiendo mejor....

angela: que entiendes?

hodgins: no tengo tiempo de explicarte nada... sabes donde esta el dr thompson???

cam: le visto dirigirse a la habitacion de booth hace unos minutos... estara quizas con brennan alli...

hodgins corrio a la habitacion de booth para darle la medicina y las explicaciones al dr... tras suministrarselo... booth parecia ir a mejor...

unos 6h mas tarde booth esta despierto... no totalmente recuperado... pero definitivamente mejor... entraron todos a darle su apoyo... todos le abrazaban...

hodgins: que susto nos has dado amigo??? (todos se reian)

jared: al final se supo lo que tenia dr??

dr: nosotros no encontramos nada... fue la dr brennan y dr hodgins que dieron al clavo...

todo el mundo daba palmaditas a hodgins...

booth: y bones???... donde esta bones...

hodgins: no estaba con ustedes???

angela: no... no la hemos visto desde que habia entrado en esta habitacion...

hodgins: pero de eso ya hace 6 horas...

angela: intentare llamarla... (al cabo de unos minutos) no contesta al telefono!!!

booth: donde esta bones?? (estaba algo alterado)

cam: tranquilizate booth, seguro que esta bien...

hodgins: quizas este dormiendo... lleva casi 2 dias sin dormir...

angela: seguro que es eso... pero para que estes mas tranquilo ire a comprobarlo con hodgins....

los dos salieron hacia el apartamente de brennan... pero al llegar alli, tampoco estaba... llamaron al jeffersonian... y tampoco estaba alli....

¿¿¿¿DONDE ESTA BONES????!!!!!

5


	11. Chapter 11

save my life: capitulo XI

cuando hodgins y angela llamaron a booth para contarle de la desaparicion de brennan... la situacion se puso tensa... booth empezo a pensar de todo... hacia funcionar su cabeza al 110% para poder saber donde estaba su "esposa"... por su puesto decidio salir del hospital sin el consentimiento de los medicos... aunque estos le explicaron el gran peligro que corria... la medicina que le habian suministrado funcionaba pero como toda medicina tendria posibles efectos segundarios que ellos aun no sabian... y que solo estarian preparados para enfrentarse a ellos en un hospital... ademas no es que booth estuviera ya al 100%...

cuando booth se levanto lo primero que hizo fue ir a su despacho... cogio el pendrive que tenia guardado... empezo a buscar a la voz... estaba convencido que el la habia secuestrado... no queria involucrar a nadie... pero angela, cam y hodgins no se querian hacer un lado, aun sabiendo que en caso de descubrirse lo ocurrido sus carreras habrian acabado...

sabiendo booth lo que la voz pretendia con brennan, hacia que booth estuviera fuera de si... algo que hacia temer a sus amigos... acababa apenas de salir del hospital, y un booth sin freno no era bueno para nadie y menos para el mismo... no estaba la que solia lidiar en esos casos: brennan...

nadie se atrevia a enfrentarse a booth... cam pidio consejo de forma indirecta a sweet pero no sirvio de mucho... decidieron ayudarle en todo lo que pudieran para que esto acabara cuanto antes...

tenian los informes del FBI, tenian aun los cuerpos que habian sido entregados al jeffersonian... y algo mas importante... el factor sorpresa... la voz no sabia que le andaban buscando... ivan a pasos agigantados... a las pocas horas de investigacion... ya tenian una pista...

booth no queria esperar... queria presentarse en el momento mismo... no podia tener apoyo sino el FBI sabria del caso... y no queria que le acompañara ninguno de los genios... se fue solo... se dijo a si mismo que contaba con muchas ventajas... la voz sabiendo que habia sido declarado oficialmente muerto... no necesitaba guardias... se relajo totalmente... lo unico que booth se repetia una y otra vez a si mismo "aguanta tempe... aguanta... estoy de camino"

(en el hospital) estaba el doctor thompson algo preocupado por su paciente: booth, y quiso hacer algunas busquedas para saber segun los componentes que contenia la medicina cuales pueden ser los efectos segundarios... aunque no fueran exactas podia saber mas o menos a que atenerse... mientras que hacia la busqueda... su cara no indicaba buenos resultados...

booth a los 45 minutos conduciendo llego en el lugar donde estaba la voz... era una casa pequeña... todo parecia estar normal... el sujeto parecia prepararse para irse en algun sitio... comprobo que no habia nadie mas en casa... y decidio actuar... entro en casa sin hacer ruidos... avanzo con cautela, sin hacer ruido le puso pistola en la nuca... solo le dijo " si te mueves, te vuelo los sesos".... apuntandole aun en la cabeza... le hizo andar hasta cerca de una silla y la voz se sento... le ato... se quito la chaqueta... se preparo para el interrogatorio...

(en el hospital) el dr thompson tras hacer algunas pruebas vio algo que no le gusto.. y decidio ir directamente a avisar a booth o a alguien que pudiera estar en contacto con el, para avisarle de que tenia que volver al hospital... cuando andaba en los pasillos de camino a su despacho... miraba a su derecha.. justo en ese momento en la sala de cafeteria uno de sus colegas estaba saliendo de alli... cuando abrio la puerta... le parecio ver a alguien conocido... tumbado sobre la mesa... estaba andado tan deprisa que lo vio como un flash... mientras avanzaba... su cabeza intentaba descubrir porque esa persona le parecia conocido... cuando lo supo freno en seco... estaba ya cerca del ascensor... volvio corriendo, entro en la sala... en ese instante no habia nadie... se acerco despacio... y susuro cerca de ella...

dr: señora booth??... señora booth!!! (estaba dormida profundamente...) (el dorctor vio que no le contestaba... quiso dejarla dormir, pero luego penso que tambien era urgente su mensaje... a si que decidio despertarla... con la punta de los dedos la movio) señora booth!!!... señora booth...

brennan sobresalto... miro a su alrededor... estaba aun con sueño... vio que estaba en una sala... habia comida... cafes... en su mano derecha sujetaba uno... cuando levanto la vista vio el dr thompson...

brennan: dr...(se estaba despertando... cuando se oyo a si misma decir dr... se desperto de golpe) dr... que pasa??? ha pasado algo???

dr thompson: señora booth... que hace aqui??? todo el mundo la anda buscando...

brennan: (parecia no oirle) el esta bien... esta... esta bien???

dr thompson: (intento saber que es lo ultimo que sabia ella) si...si... si, la medicina funciono!!!

brennan: (suspiro) voy a verle ahora mismo...(antes de que el doctor pudiera decir algo mas... bones salio corriendo hacia la habitacion de booth... el dr decidio seguirla...)

cuando llego vio que no habia nadie... se estraño y se preocupo un poco... cuando se giro hacia la puerta... justo en ese momento entraba el doctor...

brennan: donde esta??? que ha pasado?

dr thompson: eso es lo que intento decirla... pero no me deja...

brennan: que esta pasando dr??? (estaba algo alterada)

dr thompson: tranquilizese señora... tranquilizese... no estan aqui porque te estan buscando...

brennan: eso es ridiculo... no me fui a ningun sitio...

dr thompson: como se encontro en esa sala??

brennan: cuando me dijo que tenia que hacer a booth algunas pruebas... fui al baño... despues de camino hacia la sala de espera vi la cafetera en esa sala... asi que decidi entrar y tomarme uno... despues me acuerdo que me sente sobre la silla... y ... oh dios mio!!!

dr thompson: que ocurre?...

brennan: parece que me he quedado dormida... pero porque no me han llamado??? (saco su telefono de su bolsa... y miro... estaba apagada... cuando lo encendio... vio varias llamadas perdidas...) voy a llamarles ahora mismo... (cuando se disponia a salir de la habitacion... el dr la agarro...) que hace???

dr thompson: losiento... pero hay algo mas que debo contarle sobre el estado de su marido... sientese porfavor... (brennan decidio hacer caso al dr... parecia algo preocupado...)

3


	12. Chapter 12

Save my life: capitulo XII

(en la casa de la voz) booth se estaba alterando cada minuto que pasaba sin poder sonsacarle nada a la voz... la voz parecia a ver visto la mejor forma de vengarse de brennan por su rechazo... escondiendo a booth la verdad...es mas aprovechaba la ocasion para poder hacerle cree cosas que no eran... algo que alteraba aun mas y mas a booth... su furia llego al limite y se canso de darle golpes sin resultados... y le metio un disparo en la rodilla izquierda... la voz gritaba pero desde luego no se iva a rendir... sabia que de todas formas iva a morir... todo el mundo le daba por muerto... y booth no le dejaria salir con vida... asi que siguio con su plan de alterar a booth... cuanto mas se alteraba booth les cosas se ponian cada peor... se sentia raro... parecia oir cosas, vei cosas que supuestamente estaban alli: booth deliraba... situacion que no paso desapercibido para nuestro delicuente... siguio gritandole cosas supuestamente que habia hecho a bones que puso fuera de si a booth... pero no veia, ni pensaba con clarida... se giro bruscamente y disparo... y sin querer desato a la voz... cosa que aprovecho la voz para buscarse algo con que defenderse... booth estaba confuso y fuera de si...

(en el hospital) al mismo tiempo que pasaba todo lo anterior... el dr contaba a brennan lo que habia descubierto... brennan decidio llamar al jeffersonian...le contesto angela.. pero estaban todos ahi a la espera de alguna noticia de booth sobre brennan...

brennan: menos mal que contestas...

angela: brennan? brennan!!! (todos reian de fondo) que ha pasado esta bien??

brennan: yo??.... (se quedo pensando un momento)...si, si yo estoy bien... donde esta booth?

angela: booth??? pense que estaria contigo...

brennan: no, sabes donde esta?? no contesta al telefono...

angela: pero si...

brennan: no hay tiempo... dime donde esta...

angela: que esta pasando tempe... me asustas...

brennan: angela no tengo tiempo de explicarte... dime donde esta! (la grito...)

angela: (al oir el tono de voz de brennan, decidio no seguir preguntando y darle la unica direccion que le dieron a booth) le dimos esa direccion.... brennan porfavor dime que ocurre...

brennan: booth debe volver al hospital no esta bien... ire alli con el dr thompson...

dr thompson: (que oia la conversacion) les esperare aquí encantado sino le importa...

brennan: no, vienes conmigo dr (le interumpio con cara seria)

angela: booth dijo que ese tipo era peligroso.... y fue solo... no nos de...

brennan: que? solo??(la interumpio) llama a la policia... yo voy para alla...

cam: te das cuenta de lo que dices???

brennan: se lo que he dicho... informa al fbi y que vaya a esa direccion...

hodgins: como lo sepa el fbi.. nuestras carreras se habran acabado....

brennan: la mia tambien!!! (le grito)... lo unico que importa aqui es la vida de booth!!! asi que hagan la llamada... (colgo)

cam: (despues de la llamada de brennan.. ) esto no me gusta nada (esta muy preocupada) pero brennan tiene razon... angela llama al fbi...

angela: a donde vas?....

cam: no me puedo quedar aqui...

hodgins: vamos todos... (tras llamar al fbi salieron todos de ahi)

(en la casa de la voz) booth sintio un disparo justo al lado de su brazo derecho y se tiro al suelo... devolvio el disparo... pero solo oyo "fallaste, otra vez... la doctora me dijo que no fallabas nunca que te pasa booth" con tono burlon... eso hizo enfadar aun mas a booth... pero la voz tenia razon... estaba desorientado... sus sentidos le jugaba una mala pasada... parecia oirle en todos los sitio... lo que le empedia centrarse y dar al clavo... mientras pensaba... oyo sonar un telefono... era el suyo... pero no quiso ni mirar... se decia a si mismo " esta en tu cabeza, esta en tu cabez... centrate o no encontraras a bones"... no estaba en la mejor situacion para enfrentarse a un tio tan peligroso... se levanto y decidio esconderse tras una de las columnas que habia en esa casa... cuando lo hacia la voz le vio y le volvio a disparar.. la bala rozo su brazo izquierdo...

brennan acababa de llegar a la casa... aun no habia entrado.. cuando oyo el disparo decidio entrar... tenia un arma... cogio el brazo del dr... y le dijo "vamos" el dr no quiso entrar... era una situacion muy peligrosa y no queria ariesgar su vida... el dr dijo a brennan "cuando veas que no hay mas peligro, llamame... le prometo que entrare a ayudar... pero mientras tanto aqui me quedo"... brennan no quiso insistir... y decidio entrar sola...

booth cuando recibio ese disparo... se dijo que era el mejor momento para actuar... quizas sus sentidos le engañaban a veces pero su intuicion no lo haria... segun el angulo del disparo... dibujo mentamente la zona donde estaba el delicuente... y decidio dispara por toda esa zona... seguro que alguna bala le cogera... esa zona cogia tambien parte de la puerta... booth se deslizo por el suelo y se puso a disparar... justo en ese momento entro brennan... cuando acabo de disparar... oyo un silencio... empezo a mirar de izquiera a derecho... cerca de la puerta tras un mueble... vio un charco de sangre... estaba al suelo... el pulso de su corazon habia accelerado de un forma preocupante se decia " como ese tio este muerte... como la voy a encontrar... no me ha dicho nada"... mientras se lamentaba ... lanzo su mirada mas hacia la derecha... seguia en el suelo... vio un cuerpo al suelo...

empezo a pensar... volvio su mirada a su izquierda... el charco de sangre seguia alli... entonces se pregunto... si ese charco de sangre era de la voz... quien es entonces el segundo cuerpo que habia visto... no esta bien... hizo un esfuerzo levanto la cabeza... miro al segundo cuerpo... ese pelo... ese brazalete... esa estructura corporal... no era posible... le subio aun mas el pulso... respiraba con dificultad... todo habia sido en un par de segundos... se preguntaba era uno de sus delirios o eso era verdad... no era posible... grito 3 veces "bones, bones, bones".... no contestaba... aunque una parte de el intentaba convencerle que era uno de sus delirios.... el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo... dejo caer su cabeza al suelo... se giro mirando arriba... el ritmo de su corazon era frenetico... y no conseguia tranquilizarse... el ritmo subio, subio... (pero como se dice todo lo que sube baja)... segundo despues empezo a bajar el ritmo... el ritmo de sus parpadeos parecia ir mas despacio... y al cerrar los ojos tarda mas en volver en abrirlo... durante uno de sus parpadeos... cuando volvio a abrilos... la vio arrodillada delante de el....

(version booth)le gritaba... le decia palabras que no podia entender... solo oia ruido... y ese ruido se iva disminuyendo cada vez mas...con mucho esfuerzo levanto su brazo para tocarla... se dijo " no estas muerta... estas viva, estas viva"... mientras la miraba... vio dos agujeros en su ropa... uno en el ombro y otro en su brazo derecho... pero parecia ser un roce... la gran alegria que sentia solo pudo expresarlo con algunas lagrimas y una gran sonrisa....y todo se volvio oscuro...

(version brennan)...al oir a booth gritar 3 veces bones recobro el sentido que habia perdido por el impacto de la bala... vio a booth tendido al suelo... se temio lo peor... no habia tenido tiempo de ver nada... todo habia sido muy rapido... corrio hacia el... y le vio consciente... aunque parecia confundido y vio que tenia algo de sangre en su brazo izquierdo... intento que le dijera algunas palabras... pero de nada sirvio... se veia muy mal... el ritmo de su respiracion habia bajado muchisimo... cogio su telefono y llamo al dr thompson que estaba fuera... "dr, debe venir inmediatamente, no esta bien... no respira bien..." mientras hablaba se le cortaba la respiracion a ratos... a ella tambien le costaba respirar... justo cuando colgo... sintio las manos de booth sobre su cara... le miro de nuevo... " estoy aqui... ya estoy aqui" en ese momento vio que a booth le caia algunas lagrimas... luego esbozo una gran sonrisa... brennan le volvia a hablar " aguanta... la ayuda esta de camino...aguan..." le volvio a cortar la respiracion unos segundos... en ese momento alguien abrio bruscamente la puerta... estaba el dr, cam, angela, hodgins... les veia correr hacia ella... hablaban pero no conseguia oir nada... giro su mirada hacia booth... y vio que tenia los ojos cerrados... se acerco a sus oidos y le susuro... "quiero mi regalo".... y todo se volvio negro....

(version cam, angela y hodgins) cuando estaban en las afueras de la casa... oyeron varios disparos... vieron al dr thompson hablando por telefono y la policia llegando... corrieron y entraron en la casa... vieron a booth en el suelo... y brennan sangraba mucho en la parte izquierda de su brazo... corrieron hacia ella, la vieron inclinarse hacia booth, pero no volvio a levantarse... se habia quedado inconsciente... les llevaron los dos al hospital... pidieron que el cuerpo tendido en la otra parte de la puerta fuera llevado al jeffersonian... con la excusa de que era un caso que trabajaban con booth... se dividieron... mientras otros fueron al hospital a acompañar a booth y brennan... otros trabajaban en el laboratorio... teniando el cuerpo a su disposicion... pudieron manipular todo lo que quisieron para cubrirse las espaldas... tanto de booth, brennan y todos ellos... hicieron pasar el cadaver por uno de los hombres del mafioso que habia brennan esa misma semana declarado muerto...

4


	13. Chapter 13

Save my life: capitulo XIII

brennan se levanto una noche... estaba en su casa, en su habitacion, en su cama... estaba toda sudada... miro a su alrededor no habia nadie... estaba a oscuras... se apresura en encender la luz... mira hacia la ventana... era de noche... miro el reloj... eran las 12h de la noche... miro su dedo... y no habia ningun anillo... suspiro... decidio ir a darse un baño... unos 45 minutos despues... cuando salia... tenia aun su albornoz con ella encima... con una copa de vino en la mano.... cuando oyo el cerrojo de su puerta abrirse... se asusto... quien podia ser... cogio algo con que defenderse... y fue hacia la puerta... cuando justo la puerta se abrio... dio un golpe seco y fuerte y cerro los ojos... pero no oyo ningun grito... asi que abrio los ojos y no habia nadie delante de ella... oyo unas risas... miro al suelo... era booth...

booth: vaya! debi esperarme algo parecido...

brennan: losiento... pense que...

booth: podias esperar por lo menos ver la cara antes de lanzar el golpe no??... que haria yo sin mis reflejos...

brennan: (le miro con cara de "tampoco te ha pasado nada") que haces aqui??

booth: bueno yo solo... (mientras se levantaba... dejo una rodilla a suelo... brennan le miraba estrañada... metio su manos en los bolsillos... estiro la mano hacia donde estaba ella y abrio algo) solo vine a darte tu regalo... (esbozo una gran sonrisa y la dijo) felicidades...

brennan no se lo podia creer... no se lo esperaba... simplemente se quedo unos segundos en chock... booth se levanto... cogio el anillo...empezo a mirarlo

booth: bueno, ya se que no es el mejor anillo... pero tampoco esta mal no?? (seguia mirando el anillo en busca de defectos que le pudiera explicar la reaccion de su "mujer") quiza tenia que coger el otro... brillaba mas...(seguia pensando en voz alta...) si.. definitivamente tenia que...

brennan le quito el anillo... interumpiendo asi sus pensamiento... booth se quedo mirandola sin entender nada... ella empezo a acercarse poco a poco... cuando ella se acercaba booth daba un paso atras... no sabia lo que pensaba... y estaba reaccionando de forma inesperado... cuando booth se encontro con la pared... ella miraba el anillo y le miraba...habia algo grabado al interior del anillo...

booth: (booth le volvio a quitar el anillo y dijo) esta bien... mañana te traere el...(mientras hablaba bones le beso...)

al principio booth no se lo esperaba... y no sabia como reacionar pero despues se dejo llevar... ese beso fue corto pero tenso... cuando se separaron... brennan volvio a quitarle el anillo a booth... lo puso en su dedo... miro su mano... para ver la gran imagen... le gusto y sonrio..... brennan volvio a mirar a booth en los ojos... estaba tan feliz y le dijo "te quiero"... la reaccion que brennan habia mostrado fue mucho mas lejos que sus pensamientos nunca pudo imaginar...... agarro a la giro hacia la pared... y la beso... mientras la besaba su mano de deslizaba lentamento dentro de su albornoz... de pronto paro en seco...

booth: (se sentio un poco avergonzado de no haberse controlado) losiento... losiento...

brennan: (puso su dedos en su boca para callarle... y le susuro a sus oidos) yo no!!!!

booth: (sonrio) yo tambien te quiero

(lo siguiente... no puede ser narrado... o mejor dicho prefiero no narrarlo… prefiero no deciros lo lejos que ha ido mi fantasias con este capi…jajajaja…. bueno seguimos!!!)

brennan se desperto... eran las 9h de la mañana... lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su derecha... no habia nadie... pero habia una camisa suya en la cama... se apresuro en cogerla y la olio... no cabia de alegria... apreto fuertemente esa camisa sobre su pecho... y suspiro fuertemente... tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... miro en la mesita de la cama... habia un pequeño coffre... se apresuro en mirar su mano... alli estaba su anillo... lo saco y leyo lo grabado..."booth y brennan for ever"... se dejo caer en la cama... estaba en los angeles... cuando de pronto oyo un ruido... parecia el ruido de un vaso roto... salio corriendo de su habitacion gritando... seeley, seeley, seeley!!! pero cuando llego a la cocina.... no estaba... era angela...

angela: cariño... estas bien?...

brennan: (no podia esconder su alegria) mejor que nunca... estoy muy feliz...

angela: (ella no paraba de hablar... contandole todo lo que habia ocurrido... angela intentaba hacerla callar) brennan, brennan, brennan!!! (este ultimo lo grito tan fuerte que brennan volvio un poco en si)

brennan: que???... (fue su primera reaccion tras el grito)... y tu que haces en mi departamento???

angela: yo?? tu apartamento?? (estaba un poco sorprendida por la pregunta de su amiga)

brennan: le viste salir??? (seguia dentro de su nube)

angela: (se acerco a ella... y la agaro por lo ombros para que se tranquilizara un momento) no fue culpa tuya...

brennan: (estaba confusa... se rio) angi... de que estas hablando!!!

angela: no puedes seguir torturandote... debes seguir adelante... el no va a volver...

brennan: (se puso muy seria) de que hablas angie??? esta noche me dijo que me queria... (se la veia muy confusa y algo alterada) has hablado con el..??? te ha dicho algo???

angela: brennan!! (la grito de nueva para que la prestara atencion... luego le volvio a hablar con tranquilidad) tempe... hace 3 meses que booth ha muerto... no lograron reanimarle!!! no fue culpa tuya... llevabas casi 48h sin dormir... cualquiera se hubiese quedado dormido... brennan... dime algo!!!

brennan parecia estar ausente... ya no oia nada de lo que le decia su amiga en su cabeza solo sonaba "booth muerto, booth muerto" miro a su alrededor.... no estaba en su casa... era el apartamento de booth... miro su mano... tenia el anillo... se levanto y corrio en la habitacion de booth... se encerro dentro....angela quiso dejarla hacer... brennan mientras observaba la habitacion... empezo a recordar todo de golpe... fue demasiado para ella... lo unico que pudo oir angela era... un sonoro y fuerte!!!!

NOOOO, NOOOOO, NOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOO (lloraba desconsoladamente)

angela: (se asusto y empezo a gritar dando golpes a la puerta) abreme tempe... abreme... que te ocurre... hablame... tempe... dejame entrar...

3


	14. Chapter 14

save my life: capitulo XIV

brennan tras darse cuenta que realmente habia perdido el amor de su vida... paso una semana de luto en su casa encerrada en su habitacion... tras una semana bones ya no aguantaba estar tumbada en la cama solo pensando y llorando... decidio volver al trabajo... pero no podia volver en el jeffersonian... veia a booth en cada rincon... presento su dimision y con ella el resto del grupo... tras las renuncias se dispersaron todos... hodgins y angela fueron a inglaterra, cam se fue a nueva york y brennan simplemente preocuraba no quedarse mucho tiempo en una misma ciudad...

ya habia pasado aproximadamente 3 años de la muerte de booth, brennan tras una de sus misiones voluntarias en el extranjero, paso por primera vez a washington tras la muerte de su marido... aunque ya no trabajaba en el jeffersonian, mantenia contacto con esa institucion ya que habia trabajado durante gran parte de su carrera alli, ademas uno de sus amigos: hodgins, seguia financiandola... asi que de un modo u otro siempre tenia noticias de ella...

durante su estancia alli, en una noche cuando acababa de volver en su apartamente recibio una llamada que iva a cambiar la vida que habia llevado en los ultimos 3 años...

dawson: hola doctora brennan... soy tom dawson...

brennan: hola señor dawson... a que debo su llamada??

dawson: tengo un caso para usted...

brennan: le agradezco su oferta, pero ahora mismo ya tengo un caso...

dawson: creo que le va a interesar...

brennan: de que se trata??

dawson: de la verdad...

brennan: la verdad sobre que??

dawson: sobre lo ocurrido hace 3 años...

brennan: lo ocurrido hace 3 años?? (tenia curiosidad para saber de que se trataba)

dawson: hablo de su marido, dr brennan...

brennan: pero de que habla??? de que verdad me habla?? (se altero un poco)

dawson: yo no soy el indicado, para contestar a sus preguntas... solo soy el mensajero...

brennan: el mensajero de quien??

dawson: del departamento del FBI...

brennan: que esta pasando sr dawson... porfavor expliquese mas....(no le estaba gustando nada)

dawson: al parecer el departamente del FBI les tenian tanto a usted como a su marido, mucho aprecio... y segun ellos, usted merece saber la verdad sobre lo ocurrido...

brennan: porque no se deja de tantos rodeos y simplemente me dice cual es esa verdad???

dawson: el departamento del FBI esta atado... no puede, ni va a decirle nada... simplemente quiere enseñarle el camino que puede coger para alcanzar esa verdad...

brennan: y... en el caso se encuentra la verdad???

dawson: no!... pero resolviendo el caso tendrias... digamos acceso a esa informacion...

brennan: cuando voy a tener el caso? (si lo que queria era conseguir que le interesara... lo habia logrado)

dawson: mañana le mandare toda la informacion que necesite sobre ella... en cuanto a los gastos del equipo, materiales de investigacion... el FBI se encarga...

brennan: deacuerdo..

dawson: habia pensado que necesitaria usted un equipo... asi que quiero que sepa que tiene a los forenses del jeffersonian a su disposicion....

brennan: cuando tenga el caso decidire si necesito equipo o no... y si fuera el caso, sere yo quien elija a los miembros...

dawson: mujer de caracter!!! tal y como me habian dicho...

brennan: si eso les supone un problema...

dawson: no... ningun problema (la interumpio)

brennan: vale... adios sr dawson...

dawson: adios dr brennan...(colgaron)

2


	15. Chapter 15

save my life: capitulo XV

tras la llamada de dawson... brennan se habia quedado intraquila... queria saber de que se trataba todo eso... que es lo que ella no sabia de esa desgraciada noche?? se quedo pensando en la cama gran parte de la noche hasta que por fin se habia quedado dormida... el dia siguiente lo primero que hizo nada mas arreglarse fue salir directamente hacia el jeffersonian... cuando llego a la puerta, se paralizo... pensando... no conseguia entrar... tenia demasiados recuerdos y no se decidia a dar un paso hacia delante... la cabeza le mataba de la curiosidad, pero el corazon simplemente no le dejaba dar ni un paso mas...

de pronto sintio una mano que le tocaba la espalda... luego oyo "se encuentra bien?", estaba algo alterada... no sabia que contestar... varias veces booth le habria sorprendido de la misma forma... por un segundo penso que era el... hasta que oyo esa voz... tras unos segundos respondio "si, si gracias"

dawson: soy tom dawson!!!

brennan: por fin le pongo cara... todo ya esta listo??

dawson: si... porfavor entremos... (brennan suspiro fuertemente luego entro... su reaccion no pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de tom... pero decidio no presionarla haciendo preguntas) ah! me he dado la libertad de pedir que la instalen en su despacho anterior si no la importa!!

brennan: no... no se preocupe... (avanzaba y preocuraba que su curiosidad absorbiera su dolor...)

cuando llegaron al despacho de brennan... dawson le entrego el caso...

brennan: podria hacerme un resumen... asi ganariamos tiempo...

dawson: si, me parece perfecto... dentro de 20 minutos llegaran los 10 cuerpos en la que va a trabajar... queremos identificar a todos ellos, pero nuestra prioridad es gio mancini...

brennan: gio mancini?.... me suena el apellido mancini... pero no se de donde...

dawson: gio mancini es primo de alberto mancini... el famoso magnate...

brennan: si... he oido hablar de el...

dawson: es un pez gordo...

brennan: sigo sin ver la conexion... no me acuerdo haber trabajado con booth sobre algun mancini... (se quedo pensando ella misma)

dawson: que tenga suerte dorctora...

brennan: un momento... se va?

dawson: ya he cumplido mi parte... la he hecho llegar el mensaje y la he entregado lo necesario para el caso... ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui... (y se fue...)

brennan se quedo pensando... habia oido ese apellido antes... pero no recordaba cuando ni donde... se preguntaba cuando habia tenido un caso en el apareciera ese nombre... se repitia a si misma "mancini, mancini, mancini"... a los 20 minutos tal y como habia dicho dawson... empezaron a llegar los cuerpos y todo lo que les acompañaban: brazalete, reloj,... los complementos fueron separados y metidos todos en un gran paquete...

durante ese tiempo brennan no habia conseguido acordarse de donde habia oido ese apellido asi que... decidio salir y ponerse a trabajar... mientras iva diciendo donde tenian que colocar cada cosa... uno de los empleados por torpeza o simplemente porque estaba nervioso se le callo algunos objetos que tenia en la bandeja mientras las colocaba... el hombre se sintio culpable y se puso a pedir disculpas mientras intentaba recogerlos lo mas rapido posible... brennan que estaba al lado quiso ayudarle... pero mientras recogia vio una foto... se levanto mientras la miraba y se quedo helada... se decia a si misma "no puede ser, no puede ser"... mientras la miraba, estaba como ausente... sus pensamientos estaban surmegidas en esa foto... y se puso a recordar....

_estaban en los juzgados.... al salir de la puerta... vieron una sala donde habia mucha gente sonriendo intentando hacer una foto... mientras miraba esas escenas de risas y flashes... su acompañante simplemente le agarro de la mano y le dijo "vamos a hacerlo" cuando sintio esa mano y oyo esa voz... la cara de su acompañante se ilimino de pronto... recordo con clarida quien era...._

_brennan: booth, ni hablar... eso es una tonteria... no debemos perder nuestro tiempo haciendo eso..._

_booth: bones, por dios... acabamos de casarnos... dejate llevar por un momento..._

_brennan: cada momento es oro booth!!!_

_booth: justamente por eso quiero congelarlo... _

_brennan: sabes a que me refiero booth!_

_booth: lo se (se puso detras de ella... le puso las manos en el ombro... y le susurro al oido) solo una foto, solo una!!! _

_brennan: esta bien... (por fin se dejo llevar... booth que la tenia agarrada por detras la daba pequeñas empujones hacia la sala... mientras gritaba "bien, bien, bien")_

_entraron en la sala... habia un gran letrero colgado en la pared donde todo se hacian la foto... el letrero ponia: just married... booth cuando lo lleyo se dijo a si mismo "esto es perfecto"... brennan cuando le oyo sonrio al ver lo emocionado y motivado que se habia puesto su compañero... al ver su cara decidio ella tambien vivir ese momento... se acerco a el y le dijo " tienes razon, esto es perfecto"...._

_esperaron unos minutos hasta que les tocaron... fueron emocionados al lugar con una sonrisa en la boca... eran una pareja feliz... durante su risas el fotografo les congelo... habia quedado genial... no esperaron ni 5 minutos y ya habia salido la foto... al cogerlo les dieron tambien un boli... booth se apresuro a cogerlo y dijo..._

_booth: yo primero... ya se lo que voy a escribir..._

_tras escribir se lo paso a su compañera..._

_ahora te toca... _

_brennan: a ver que has puesto??_

_booth: (Se apresuro en tapar lo que habia puesto con su mano.. con la otra le indico) tienes espacio aqui... escribe..._

_brennan: y que quieres que ponga!?_

_booth: escribe lo que sientes ahora!! (vio a su compañera pensar... espero unos segundos y todavia pensaba) bones... que es para hoy!!!_

_brennan: ya lo se, (porfin ya sabia que escribir... booth se alegro y esperaba ansioso que iva a poner)... este trozo es poco... necesito mas espacio..._

_booth: (casi se cae) no debe ser largo... resumelo en pocas palabras... _

_por fin ya lo tenia y escribio... cuando acabo los dos leyeron lo que habian escrito..._

_booth: es simplemente perfecto..._

_brennan: (tras leerlo unas cuantas veces) tienes razon... nos define totalmente..._

_ambos se rieron, booth puso la foto en su chaqueta y se fueron!!!_

cuando acabo de recordar ese momento giro la foto... y volvio a leer lo escrito:

La mayor locura del año, pero...

la vida no tendria sentido sin ti! (booth)

B&B for ever!!! (brennan)

3


	16. Chapter 16

save my life: capitulo XVI

nada mas leerlo, salio corriendo... solo dijo "vuelvo enseguida"... no queria hablar con ese tal dawson ni tampoco sabia como contactar con el, asi que fue directo al departamente de FBI... queria hablar con cullen...

cullen: dr brennan... (estaba algo confundido.. se supone que tendria que estar trabajando... que hacia alli?)

brennan: necesitamons hablar!! es sobre... (penso un poco antes de hablar) sobre el caso...

cullen: (no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso.. se supone que oficialmente no sabe nada sobre eso) no se de que caso me esta hablando!!! (prefirio negar)

brennan: yo creo que si... y no me ire de aqui hasta que hablamos!!!

cullen: (la miro.. estaba bastante decidida... la sujeto en el brazo y la arastro..) no deberia de estar aqui... yo no se nada de ese caso (mientras la arastraba hasta su despacho... cuando llego cerro la puerta y las persianas...)

brennan: puede negarlo como quiera pero yo se que cuando decia dawson "departamento FBI" se referia a usted!!!

cullen: (decidio dejar de negarlo... pero tampoco lo iva a aceptar) que quieres de mi!!!

brennan: estoy algo confunsa... mientras estaba trabajando en el caso... he encontratado algo que no cuadra...

cullen: y que es??

brennan: habia una cosa que... se que booth no se separaba de ella.. lo llevaba siempre encima... y no logro entender como es que lo encuentro entre los cuerpos que me ha enviado dawson!!!

cullen: oh no!!!

brennan: que? que pasa?

cullen: estas segura que es de el y no de otra persona!?

brennan: si, me quieres explicar de que va todo esto??

cullen: losiento, no puedo...

brennan: ok... por lo menos me puedes decir que hacia esa cosa alli?

cullen: losiento... no puedo ni debe hablar con ella sobre esto!!! losiento de verdad...(con el brazo le indica el camino a la puerta)

brennan: ah! (se levanto... estaba a punto de marcharse cuando dio la vuelta y siguio hablando) sabes he tenido una interesante aunque desconcertante reflexion al ver esa cosa??... booth nunca se ha separado de ella... y si esta alli... es porque booth ha estado alli con esa gente!!!... pero tambien pense... eso es imposible porque el esta muerto!!! (le siguia mirando con cara de losiento no puedo ayudarte) esta bien... solo digame una cosa.... es... es posible que el estuviera con esa gente???

cullen: dr brennan, yo..

brennan: porfavor... solo digame si es posible... (le interumpio)

cullen: si, es posible!

brennan: eso no tiene sentido... fui a su funeral... le... le...vi... en... en esa...!!! era el!!!(se habia puesto muy nerviosa...)

cullen: lo unico que le puedo decir es que es posible!!!

brennan: (se quedo en chock durante un momento... se sento) esta vivo, esta vivo!!! esto es increible... esto es increible... lo ha vuelto a hacer??(su tono habia cambiado por completo... estaba furiosa...le miraba como de que hablas??) no me lo puedo creer... me dio su palabra que la proxima vez me lo diria!!! donde esta ahora... en alguna de sus misiones?? siguiendo algun protocolo de la seguridad nacional??? (en su tono se notaba furia y algo de ironia en sus preguntas)

cullen: deberia de tranquilizarse!!! las cosas no son como usted piensa!!!

brennan: no me diga!! sabe como ha sido los 3 ultimos años de mi vida???... no me lo puedo creer... y el por ahi, haciendo... (no pudo ni acabar la frase) losiento... yo... yo no puedo hacer esto...

cullen: no puede hacer que?? de que estas hablando??

brennan: el caso (le grito) lo dejo!

cullen: (suspiro... no le gustaba la situacion) no deberia decirle esto, pero.... sientese porfavor... (necesitaba que siguiera con el caso... asi que tal de lograrlo... estaba dispuesto a romper algunas reglas decirla algo que la convenciera de seguir)

brennan: que? me va soltar otra de sus...??

cullen: porfavor (le indicaba con la mano que se sentara.. cuando se sento) booth estaba realizando un trabajo, hace 1 mes que ya deberia de estar de vuelta pero... (suspiro...) ha pasado muchas cosas durante ese mes... que no quiero ni debo decirtelo... pero booth ha sido buen soldado, agente, y por lo que veo un buen compañero...

brennan: porque dices "ha sido??" (estaba confundida) desaparecer es muy distinto de morir!!! (el jefe simplemente bajo de cabeza y brennan lo entendio) oh! ooh! oooh!

cullen: no puedes dejar el caso... se que es muy duro, pero...

brennan: no, me estas diciendo que de todos los cuerpos que estan en el jeffersonian, aparte de ese tal mancini, debo indentificar tambien a mi marido muerto?, estamos hablando del mismo que parece haberme ocultado que en realidad no estaba muerto durante todo ese tiempo??? no... creo que no sabes lo que me pides!!! no losiento, esto me supera... es... es demasiado para mi!!! (se levanto y se fue hacia la puerta cuando quiso abrirla)

cullen: creo que usted quiere hacerlo...

brennan: que le dice que yo quiero hacerlo??? usted no me conoce!!!

cullen: es cierto... pero dr de verdad me quiere decir que no quiere saber porque su marido no le llamo, ni le escribio, ni le mando una carta durante estos años?... seguramente no conocere a booth como usted le conoce... pero por lo poco que le conosco... me abstendria de cualquiera conclusion hacia su persona... y resolveria el caso para saber lo que realmente ha pasado... yo no se tu... pero creo que el se merece el beneficio de la duda... (brennan estaba muy confundida... por una parte tenia razon... pero por otra parte ni una llamada??? estaba furiosa) dale la oportunidad de darte una explicacion... y le aseguro que la tiene...

tras oirle... brennan sin decir una palabra salio del despacho del jefe de booth... y se dijirio de nuevo a su oficina en el jeffersonian... necesitaba pensar...

3


	17. Chapter 17

save my life: capitulo XVII

brennan tras lo ocurrido por la mañana paso todo el dia pensando...tenia un dilema: queria tanto a ese hombre que por una parte estaba simplemente llena de rabia, cojare... se preguntaba porque el hombre que pensaba que tambien le queria habia dejado que pensara durante todos esos años que habia muerto... mas aun sabiendo lo culpable que podia estar sintiendose por lo ocurrido... pensaba y pensaba, por cada minuto que pensaba mas era su enfado... acaso no le queria? no sentia nada por ella? no se preocupaba por ella?... estaba echo un lio... por otra parte con solo oir que habia una posibilidad de que pudiera estar vivo, no podia evitar emocionarse, ilusionarse y fantasear estar de nuevo frente a el... poder abrazarle, sentirse entre sus brazos... ver esa sonrisa suya, esos gestos y esa forma de ser suya tan protector, cariñosa, atento, considerado...

la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo... se presento al trabajo y estaba decida a dar respuestas a sus preguntas... pero al llegar al trabajo, se planto delante de lo cuerpos... y se vio incapaz de hacer nada... con solo pensar que cualquiera de ellos podria ser el.... no la dejaba pensar con clarida... necesitaba ayuda... volvio a su despacho y se puso a llamar.... angela primero que estaba mas que dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga... y con ella venia hodgins... cam fue algo mas dificil ya que tenia un trabajo a nueva york... tuvo que explicarla mas de que se trataba... y por ultimo a zack... hacia 1 año ya que habia conseguido el alta... y andaba trabajando en casos puntuales... asi que fue mas facil conseguir su colaboracion... zack era muy importante ya que era practicamente el unico antranpologo forense que habria... aunque brennan estaba no queria tocar nada esta tener una respuesta de si booth esta tendido en una de sus mesas....

el equipo ya estaba reunido esa misma noche en el jeffersonian... tras unas explicaciones por parte de brennan sobre el caso.... se centro en lo que mas la interesaba saber: estaba muerto o haciendose el "heroe" por alguna parte del mundo segun ella... al verla tan preocupada se pusieron a trabajar en seguida, estaban cansados por el viaje pero esa respuesta era urgente para brennan y para ellos mismos...

brennan cuando les vio empezar a trabajar se encerro en su despacho, estaba intendo despejar la mente porque ya la dolia la cabeza con tanto pensar y con tantos nervios... poso su cabeza sobre la mesa... tras unos minutos se quedo dormida...

estaba profundamente dormida hasta que oyo el golpe de una taza sobre la mesa... y sobresalto...

brennan: me he quedado dormida!!!

angela: es normal cariño... es muy tarde...

brennan: que hora es??

angela: son las 4h15 de la madrugada...

brennan: oh!!! habeis estado trabajando casi toda la noche!!... y yo durmiendo...

angela: no te preocupes...

brennan: no veo a nadie (se levanto y miro hacia fuera)

angela: se han ido todos hace poco...

brennan: ah! y que hay de... de...

angela: booth? (brennan asintio con la cabeza) bueno.. tengo buenas noticias... definitivamente no es ninguno de esos tio tumbados alli...

brennan: (estaba emocionada... se volvio a sentar, miro la foto que tenia sobre la mesa de ella y booth y se le cayo algunas lagrimas) estas vivo... estas vivo...

angela: si...(la abrazo) no te preocupes le encontraremos...

brennan: como??? no sabemos donde, cuando ni el porque de su mision... el departamente del FBI no quiere coraborar... estamos estancados angi... sabes eso de pensar, hacer conjeturas es cosas de booth...

angela: bueno... no veo porque es relevante saber el porque...

brennan: porque me ayudaria a entender... y entender me daria la concentracion para saber el donde y el cuando...

angela: esta bien.. brennan, con booth nunca empezamos con el porque... (suspiro) brennan parece que la unica manera de descubrir la verdad es resolviendo el caso... y para hacerlo te necesitamos...

brennan: estoy aqui angie...

angela: no, no lo estas... ok, se que es dificil... pero te aseguro que sera mas dificil el no saber...

brennan: y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

angela: se brennan, no booth... (se quedo mirandola como no se a que te refieres) tu eres la cientifica... te centras en las pruebas... no piensas, interpretas... debes aparcar tus sentimientos por un momento... sino no lo encontraremos...

brennan: tienes razon... sabes que? voy a empezar ahora mismo...

angela: tampoco quiero que sea muy brennan

brennan: muy brennan?

angela: necesitas dormir algo mas...

brennan: ya he dormido suficiente...

angela: me referia en una cama, con mantas y almohadas... son las 4h de la madrugada por dios santo!

brennan: angela... estoy bien... vete tu a descansar!!! yo empezare con esto...

angela: esta bien...(no queria instir mas... ya sabia que su amiga no iva a cambiar de opinion) cualquier cosa me avisas... intentare estar aqui mañana lo mas temprano posible!!!

brennan: gracias! y buenas noches!!!!

3


	18. Chapter 18

save my life: capitulo XVIII

brennan llevaba toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana intentando identificar a ese gio mancini... el caso le parecia familiar pero seguia sin descubrir el porque... a eso de las 11h ya estaba angela y compania de nuevo... se unieron al la investigacion... no podia evitar relacionar el caso con la desaparicion de booth asi que avanzaban intentando buscar puntos en comun... hasta ahora lo unico que sabian es que parece que booth fue alli a eliminarlo... pero a brennan no le podia entrar eso en la cabeza... sabia que booth no le gustaba matar a gente... porque booth borraria sus huellas haciendo creer a todo el mundo incluso a ella que habia muerto para volver a su vida pasada?? mientras se hacia preguntas oyo a hodgins gritar "lo tengo!... claro, asi puede tener algo de sentido"

brennan: de que hablas hodgins??

hodgins: es normal que nos suene este caso, chicos... todos os acordais de la voz??

cam: si que tiene que ver...

hodgins: todos asi le llamabamos... pero cuando estuvimos investigando con booth, vi cual era su verdadero nombre... se llamaba vicenzo mancini... tiene que ser un familiar de ese tio...

zack: chicos... creo que le tenemos (interumpio a hodgins, capturando asi toda la atencion) concuerda... yo creo que es el...

brennan: (tras mirar y comprobar) estoy deacuerdo...por fin podremos saber de que va todo esto...

hodgins: no tenemos porque esperar... quizas no tendremos todas las respuestas pero podemos tener una parte!!

angela: en que piensas jack...

hodgins: los datos de vicenzo pueden estar aun aqui almacenado.. e incluso si tenemos suerte su huesos...

cam: eso lo podemos comprobar enseguida... (zack y hodgins fueron a comprobar... angela,cam y brennan se metieron en los bases de datos para ver si podian acceder a esa informacion)

tras unos minutos investigando descubrieron que gio y vicenzo eran medio hermanos... brennan ansiosa por saber mas se fue directo con los resultado al departamento del FBI...

brennan: ya lo tengo!!! ahora quiero respuestas...

cullen: estos resultados son fiables??? quiero decir estas totalmente segura que es el?

brennan: totalmente... ahora digame... como booth se ha vuelto a relacionar con ese vicenzo... y porque esto es tan importante para usted??

cullen: veo que que ya ha relacionado a gio con vicenzo...

brennan: booth y yo llevamos el otro caso tambien... solo tenia que buscar un poco..

cullen: ya veo...deme los resultados...

brennan: no sin oir lo que he venido a oir... quiero esa verdad...

cullen: bueno, me parece justo...

brennan: a quien le tiene tanto miedo??? porque simplemente no me lo conto antes...

cullen: es un poco complicado...

brennan: pues ya puedes ir "descomplicandolo"

cullen: acaso no lo ves?? todo ha sido por tu culpa...

brennan: por mi culpa? que tengo yo que ver con eso??

cullen: trabajabas para el FBI.... manipulaste las pruebas... (brennan estaba algo avergonzada... le miraba como "como lo han sabido?") que crees?? que no lo sabriamos??? y booth....

brennan: no ha sido culpa suya... no podia hacer nada...(le interumpio)

cullen: si, podia contarmelo... ya se a que os enfrentabais... pero saltarse las reglas... fue una mala idea...

brennan: como, como sabe lo de...

cullen: booth se vio obligado a confesar para salvaros el curro a todos vosotros cuando el departamento de estado vino a por nosotros...

brennan: ah! asi que fue solo eso??

cullen: solo?? creo que no se da cuenta de lo grave que ha sido vuestras actuaciones...

brennan: losiento... si, lo entiendo... lo digo porque... porque, no importa....

cullen: ah eso?? (adivino la preocupacion de brennan) booth se vio obligado...

brennan: a que se refiere...

cullen: el departamento de estado pedia cabezas... no le importaba lo sucedido... usted fue la que manipulo todo... booth es uno de nosotros... asi que usted...

brennan: ah... entiendo!!!

cullen: losiento... pero nos parecio lo mas justo... por lo que tenia entendido, el departamente de estado iva a tomar medidas legales contra usted... te hubiesen quitado la licencia e incluso seguramente hubieses acabado entre rejas...

brennan: ah!... y se detuvieron sin mas?? (no le encajaba demasiado)... sigo sin ver la conexion de todo esto con la "no muerte" de booth..

cullen: booth intervino...

brennan: si usted no pudo hacer nada... no veo que el pudiese hacer

cullen: no se gran cosa... pero lo unico que pude averiguar es que hizo un trato con el departamente de estado a cambio de su silencio en el caso vicenzo...

brennan: que tipo de trato??

cullen: ni idea... una vez que me quite el problema de encima me mantuve al margen... (brennan estaba algo preocupada... no parecia saber ni donde empezar a buscar a booth... cuando cullen vio su cara intento ayudarla un poco) mira... viendo este caso, ahora puedo hacerme una ligera idea que tipo de trato...

brennan: digamelo porfavor... (estaba desesperada)

cullen: supe que el departamnto de estado llevaba un caso sobre uno de los mancini... que parece ser por los resultado que tienes: gio mancini... pero por lo importante y poderoso que es su hermano no pueden atacarle de frente... seguramente le querian tender una trampa...

brennan: una trampa???

cullen: es un poco complicado... el hecho es que creo que es ahi es donde interviene booth...

brennan: booth??? no entiendo!!

cullen: es muy bueno eliminando gente!!!... si te tiene que cazar lo hara... y mas si sabe lo que esta en juego (levanto la vista hacia ella... brennan suspiro se sentia culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando... y mas por dudar de los sentimientos de booth hacia ella)

brennan: debemos buscarlo... sigue vivo!!!

cullen: eso no lo sabemos...

brennan: no esta entre una de las mesas del jeffersonian...

cullen: eso no significa nada... ademas somos el FBI... y donde sea que este no esta en USA... y si no esta en este pais poco podemos hacer...

brennan: sr... me puede decir entonces como ha conseguido traerme a sr mancini???(lo dijo en tono... como me estas tomando el pelo?)

cullen: eso fue diferente... ademas fue un favor...

brennan: vuelva a pedir otro favor...

cullen: no es tan simple...

brennan: puede serlo si usted quiere...

cullen: era diferente!... aunque estuviera el sr mancini entre ellos tambien... habia ciudadanos americanos muertos... solo tenia que recoger y devolverles a casa... pero si booth no esta entre ellos a saber donde esta... y para buscarle seguramente necesitaremos un equipo... es totalmente distinto...

brennan: porfavor sr cullen... ha sido uno de sus mejores agentes... no puede abandonarle a su suerte ahora que le necesita... porfavor...

cullen: (suspiro) dejeme hacer un par de llamadas y la informare...

brennan: gracias!!! (se levanto y volvio a jeffersonian a la espera de noticias..)

tras unos minutos esperando en el jeffersonian, brennan recibio la llamada de cullen... al parecer en el mismo sitio donde fueron booth y su gente a unos cuantos kilomentros habia una base militar americano... pero ellos estaban alli para la embajada... pero cullen consiguio que el comandante mandara unos 5 soldados a buscar a booth... noticia que alegro a brennan, ella estaba convencida de que el estaba vivo...

por su parte booth parecia encontrarse en un bosque... estaba acompañado de 4 hombres mas... no tenian una forma de comunicarse... tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y varias heridas... intentaron currar sus heridas con lo que tenian... el golpe le habia provocado una perdida parcial de la memoria... ninguno de los hombres que le acompañaba parecia saber gran cosa de lo que habia ocurrido... al parecer ellos se habia quedado a unos kilometros lejos del lugar del ataque... y cuando sus compañeros no volvian fueron a buscarles y alli es donde vieron a booth que parecia ser el unico que habia conseguido salvarse de derumbamiento del edificio de donde estaban... al menos eso es lo que les parecio cuando llegaron... ellos fueron los que le comunicaron del porque de su presencia alli... aunque al ser subordinados no sabian el porque realmente estaban alli... solo le contaron sobre el objetivo que les llevo alli... booth que estaba al mando sabia que lo unico que les quedaba era buscar una forma de comunicarse, y seguro que vendrian a por ellos...llevaban semanas intentando encontrar una forma de comunicarse pero no conseguian nada... seguian avanzando entre arboles y arboles... tras unos dias andando se encontraron con su 5º pueblo... pero al parecer acababan de ser saqueados y no tenia electricidad tampoco... y nadie parecia saber hablar ingles... estaban perdido, booth estaba perdido su cabeza estaba echo un lio, no conseguia recordar parte de su vida y no tenia medios para pedir ayuda... solo les quedaba seguir andando y buscando...

4


	19. Chapter 19

save my life: capitulo XIX

booth y su gente seguian avanzando... tras unos cuantos kilometros vieron otro pueblo... cuando se acercaron a ella, vieron que estaba siendo atacado...intentaron analizar la situacion 1º: no tenian uniformes militares pero si armas... parecian civiles, es decir, por su actuacion no parecian ser entrenados, no profesionales, y la ataque parecia improvisado... booth dio la orden a sus hombres de intervernir... ellos eran unos 8 personas, pero parecia actuar con anarquia... sin seguir las ordenes de nadie en concreto... booth se planto en uno de los arboles, el que mejor vista tenia para poder cubrir las espaldas de sus hombres.... los otros 4 hombres tenian que entrar a pie... se comunicaban con gestos y ruidos que ellos mismo podian reconocer... tras unos cuantos minutos de tiroteo, los rebeldes estaban todos muertos... se adueñaron del pueblo, intentaron ayudar a los que estaban heridos pero estos no les dejaban... gritaban de miedo, hablaban en una lengua que ellos no podian entender... booth intentaba conseguir que hubiera calma pero nadie parecia ni escucharle ni entenderle... decidio hacer un disparo al aire para captar su atencion pero en vez de eso... lo unico que consiguio es que se fueran todos corriendo hacia el bosque, lugar de donde ellos venian...

booth estaba confuso, se preguntaba "que coño les pasa a esa gente"... pero no estaba alli para ellos, asi que decidio centrarse en lo que habian venido a buscar... algo con que comunicarse... no habia nada, los rebeldes tampoco tenian nada con que comunicarse, pero vinieron en 4x4... algo que les vino muy bien ya que estaban cansados de andar... subieron en ella y siguieron su camino...

el equipo que habia sido enviado para buscar a booth ya estaban en el lugar del derumbamiento, bajaron del helicoptero que venian y empezaron a peinar la zona... no habia nada, pero vieron unos pasos que les llevaba directo al bosque... volvieron a subir al helicoptero he intentar ver si les podian encontrar... pasaron el 1º, el 2º, el 3º y 4º pueblo, pueblos donde habia pasado booth anteriormente... en todos esos pueblos ivan enseñando la foto de booth y todos afirmaban haberle visto asi que seguian buscando... de camino al 5º pueblo vieron a unos 50 personas corriendo hacia dentro del bosque... decidieron bajar y seguir a pie... mientras caminaban pararon a algunos de esas personas para preguntarles si le habian visto, por su reaccion vieron que si... estos intentaban decirles mas, pero ellos no entendian asi que siguieron la direccion de donde esa gente huian... al llegar al 5º pueblo vieron ropas militares americanas... lo que les dio buena vibracion... estaban seguro que su objetivo estaba en ese pueblo... decidieron entrar, pero dentro parecian esperarles...

al parecer los rebeldes que booth y su gente eliminaron formaban parte del grupo de los guerrilleros que se habian instalados por esa zona... al ver que no volvian su gente mandaron otros grupo de gente a buscarles... cuando llegaron vieron que el pueblo estaba vacio, solo seguian los cuerpos sin vida de sus hermanos... investigando un poco vieron que habia sido un ataque hecho por americanos... y mientras deducian eso fue cuando llegaron el equipo enviado por la base americana... eran unos 10 personas y ellos eran solo 5... les cogieron por sorpresa... fue una ataque eminente.... murieron 3 y 2 heridos... los otros dos decidieron salir corriendo... les perseguian pero sabian que a unos kilomentros estaba el helicoptero esperando... con un gran esfuerzo llegaron se subieron y se fueron antes de que acabaran con ellos tambien...

brennan estaba intranquila en su casa a la espera de noticias... a eso de las 6h de la tarde recibio la llamada de cullen

cullen: dr brennan tengo buenas y malas noticias...

brennan: primero la mala... quiero oir primero la mala (le dijo directamente, aunque algo intranquila)

cullen: esta bien... solo queda 2 malehridos soldados de los que habian sido enviados a buscar a booth... y han vuelto sin el...

brennan: no puede ser (le bajo la tension solo con oir eso...)

cullen: no se desespere dr... la buena noticia es que los dos soldados que han vuelto han afirmado que booth esta vivo...

brennan: sabia que estaba vivo!! (le volvio la sonrisa... aunque no por mucho tiempo, ahora debia pensar de nuevo como buscarle...) tenemos que encontrarle sr cullen!!!

cullen: losiento dr brennan pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada... no creo que el comandante me quiera hacer otro favor... ha muerto 3 de sus hombres... ademas ellos no estan alli para eso... losiento...

brennan: y que voy a hacer ahora!!!

cullen: mire...su marido es un militar en esta mision ademas de ciudadano americano.... le voy a dar el numero de david mcmarra, trabaja en el pentagono... el la dira que es lo que puedes hacer en este caso...

brennan: muchas gracias sr cullen...

cullen: de nada dr... booth ha sido uno de mis mejores agentes y me gustaria volver a tenerle bajo mis ordenes... (colgo)

brennan nada mas colgar llamo a david mcmarra y este la cito en su oficina del pentagono...

2


	20. Chapter 20

save my life: capitulo XX

booth y compania avanzaron todo el dia con el coche, al llegar la noche se quedaron sin gasolina, asi que, tenian que andar de nuevo... pero booth ordeno que hicieran un descanso hasta el dia siguiente... buscaron con que hacer fuego, sacaron las provisiones de alimentos que tenian... se sentaron alrededor del fuego y se pusieron a compartir su vida personal mientras comia... mientras que sus soldados hablaban, booth estaba en silencio... parecia surmegido en sus pensamiento cuando de pronto oyo...

soldado1(john): señor! señor! (a la segunda sobresalto de sus pensamiento y miro al soldado)

booth: dime!!

john: que hay de usted, señor?

booth: de mi?

john: si, señor! como es ella... como es su señora?

booth: (no sabia que decir... sintio algo colgando de su cuello... miro el colgante, vio que encima de su colgante tenia un anillo... se quito el colgante y leyo lo grabado " booth y brennan para siempre"... durante ese momento todos le estaban mirando a la espera de la respuesta... al ver que observaba su colgante... sin decir nada siguieron hablando)

soldado2(sam): es una excelente escritora, señor... he leido todos sus libros...

soldado3(joe): mi favorito es la que le dedicó... la llevo conmigo por todas partes...

soldado4(leo): en serio???

sam: la tienes ahi? (joe cogio su mochila para sacarlo)

leo: dejame ver!!! (le dejo ver el libro...durante todo ese tiempo booth solo miraba y escuchaba... detras aparecia la foto de brennan) vaya!!! esta buenisima... (a ver la mirada de booth, se asusto...) losiento... señor... losiento

booth: dame eso! (se levanto y se lo quito... y se fue a un rincon mas alejado... queria estar solo, se sento sobre uno de los arboles con su linterna empezo a leer) "este libro lo dedico a mi compañero y amigo el agente especial seeley booth" (se dijo a si mismo) agente especial del FBI? (dio la vuelta al libro y miro la foto, esa cara le sonaba un monton... y sin lugar a duda le parecio preciosa... sonrio y siguio leyendo...)

cada palabra le parecia familiar... segun iva leyendo iva teniendo flashes... iva recordando, se quedo leyendo casi toda la noche... cuando acabo de leer, al cerrar de nuevo el libro vio su foto de nuevo... se giro vio a sus hombres estaban durmiendo a unos cuantos metros de donde el estaba... se encogio, apreto el libro en su pecho y penso " donde estas bones!... no sabes cuanto te echo de menos"... miro arriba y no pudo evitar llorar..... booth estaba asustado e inseguro... habia perdido el control de la situacion, y lo peor es que habia 4 hombres bajo su cargo que esperaban que el les llevara a casa... algo que habia intentado hacer sin tener exito durante un mes... estaba perdido y no sabia que hacer.... tras unos minutos se quedo dormido... por la mañana ya se habia tranquilizado... asi que ordeno a su gente seguir adelante...

tras unos kilometros empezaron a oir disparos... parecia un tiroteo que se producia en unos kilometros de donde se dirigian... pero no tenian mas alternativas que seguir adelante ya que tras ellos no habia nada que les pudiera ayudar... booth ordeno a sus hombres avanzar con precaucion... tras avanzar un poco mas, vieron a una ciudad... parecia haber una guerra... la buena noticia es que vieron a sus hermanos: soldados americanos... se dijeron "por fin podrian volver a casa"... pero para eso tendrian que entrar en la ciudad... era la unica opcion, entraron... se unieron al tiroteo... pero tras unos minutos, oyeron una voz ordenando la retirada... miraron al este de donde estaban, venian unos cuantos soldados americanos corriendo hacia ellos... parecian estar asustados... mientras que seguian disparando vieron que algunos de sus compañeros que estaban junto a ellos se pusieron a correr... la verdad es que no sabian por donde tenian que correr... no conocian la ciudad....ni donde podian estar seguros... eso no pintaba nada bien... el enemigo iva eliminando a muchos de los soldados americanos... booth ordeno a sus hombres correr donde corrian los otros soldados... mientras huian... algunos de los soldados de booth frenaban para ayudar a los otros soldados que caian.... durante uno de sus intervenciones cayo joe... le habian disparado y suplicaba que alguien le ayudara... booth al verlo no pudo dejarlo atras le cargo y siguio corriendo con el... pero al cargar con alguien... le volvia mas lento y se estaba cansado... lo que le obligaba a parar despues de algunos metros...

brennan por su parte ya habia conseguido la cita con david mcmarra... se presento en su oficina y le explico lo que pasaba... david al saber que habia sido enviada por cullen se encargo personalmente del asunto... decidio investigar primero en que estaba metido booth... cual era exactamente su mision y en que parte estaba, este ultimo fue mas facil de saber por la declaracion de los soldados de la embajada, que habian intentado buscarle anteriormente... reunir toda la informacion necesaria le tomo un par de horas... cuando supo aproximadamente donde estaba booth... miro que base militar americana podria estar cerca... fue entonces cuando llamo al comandante joseph... el comandante joseph era la maxima autoridad de toda las 5 bases que se habia instalado en la ciudad donde se encontraba booth... donde el comandante joseph estaba, era como la base principal, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad en el norte.... y era a donde se dirigian todos los soldados cuando ordenaron la retirada... se supone que en la base principal es donde les ivan a trasladar hacia otro sitio mas seguro...

david: comandante joseph... se que esta en momento dificil pero tengo que comendarle una mision ahora...

joseph: señor... no se que le han informado en el pentangono... pero no se si pueda encargarme de una mision diferente a sacar al maximo de mis soldados vivos de aqui...

david: estoy seguro que puede... en la ciudad donde se encuentra, debe de estar un comandante llamado seeley booth...estaba en una mision.... encuentrele y asegurese que sea trasladado junto a sus soldados...

joseph: señor, con todos mis respectos... no se quien es ese comandante ni que mision le fue recomendado pero creo que va a ser imposible encontrarle...

david: porque lo dice?

joseph: nos estan masacrando... ordené la retirada... no conosco la situacion exacta de lo que pasa ahi dentro de la ciudad...

david: pues mande algunos de sus hombres que entren a buscarle....

joseph: mis soldados estan cayendo como moscas ahi en la ciudad y aqui lo saben perfectamente... nadie querar entrar alli... seria un suicidio....

david: pues no dejes que tomen la ciudad... yo se que el esta ahi... necesito que haga una linea de resistencia durante al menos 20 minutos...

joseph: que pasaria en 20 minutos?

david: os voy a mandar apoyo areo... aviones de cazas, estaran ahi en aproximadamente 20 minutos...

joseph: señor... para hacer una linea de resistencia necesitaria a todos mis hombres que estan aqui señor... el unico refugio que tenemos ahora quedaria destabilizado... y como lleguen solo algunos minutos tarde moririamos todos... es... es...

david: no se preocupe... ellos ya estan de camino ahora mismo... usted vaya a por el... (le interumpio... tras estas ultimas palabras colgo)

3


	21. Chapter 21

save my life: capitulo XXI

joseph tras la llamada entro a la ciudad con sus soldados... anulo la orden de retirada.... formaron una linea de resistencia en el centro de la ciudad... esperando el apoyo areo... mientras tanto el propio comandante se movia con un grupo de 10 soldados en busca de booth... comunico a sus 5 capitanes de la situacion para que en caso de que ellos vieran a booth antes que el.... que le protegieran y que le llamasen enseguida...

por desgracia, booth estaba en uno de los puntos rojos... estaba aun fuera de la linea de resistencia que habian formado... se estaban dirigiendo hacia alli, cuando le vio los hombres de joseph... pero booth no conseguia llegar a ellos por el tiroteo se habia quedado detras de uno de los muros... esperando el momento adecuado para avanzar... ante la situacion, joseph y sus hombres estaban obligados a salir de la linea de resistencia para ir a buscarle... de ahi, a donde estaba booth ya habia muerto 4 de sus hombres... y 3 heridos... joseph no sabia que hacer solo le quedaba 3 hombres, el y booth en forma, para el viaje de vuelta... tenian que salir corriendo de ahi literalmente no solo porque el enemigo avanzaba sino tambien por el tiroteo... lo que implicaba a dejar a todos los heridos y centrarse en ellos mismo sino no saldrian de ahi..... decision que booth no compartia...

booth: no le podemos dejar aqui!!!

joseph: me estas tomando el pelo? no se quien coño eres, ni porque estas aqui... pero seguro que tu vida no vale mas que las mis hombres...(le empujo hacia la pared) me importa una mierda este soldado... los mios estan tambien heridos, esto es tambien dificil para mi... a quien hemos venido a buscar es a ti... y no voy a permitir que muera mas soldados por tu culpa...

booth: este soldado me ha salvado la vida... no le puedo dejar aqui....

joseph estaba tan desquiciado que por poco le propicia a booth un puñetazo cuando intervino uno de los 3 soldados que estaba ahi... que pidio a joseph que le dejara hablar con booth

soldado: sr veo que le importa mucho su soldado... pero como no nos movamos ahora moriremos todos...

booth: lo entiendo... pero seguro que le podemos llevar con nosotros...

soldado: no sr... y que hay de mis compañeros?? acaso sus vidas no nos importa?? y aunque decidieramos llevarle relentizaria nuestros pasos... algo que no nos podemos permitir... tengo mujer e hijos sr... no se usted pero yo quiero volver a verlos!!! (perdio un poco los papeles)

booth miro a los soldados heridos y joe... ese soldado le habia salvado la vida... pero tambien deseaba mas que nada volver a ver a brennan... algo que solo podia ser posible dejandole...

soldado: (vio como booth miro joe pensando) sr... si nos quedamos aqui moriremos para nada... este soldado ha perdido mucha sangre no creo que lo consiga...

joe: (cuando vio a booth de rodilla delante de el) no lo voy a conseguir, verdad?? me voy a morir sr!!!(estaba llorando)

booth: no lo se... solo se que has perdido mucha sangre...

joe: (tras unos segundo se tranquilizo) vayase sr... no se preocupe por mi... ademas no quiero que la dr brennan deje de escribir por mi culpa (sonrio...pero booth seguia serio... le sujetaba la mano)

joseph: tenemos que irnos!!!

joe: sr puedo pedirle un favor?

booth: lo que quieras!

joe: consiga un ortografo de la dr brennan para mi mujer...y digala lo mucho que la quiero (le enseño con el dedo donde guardaba el libro y booth la cogio)

booth: no dudes que lo hare... gracias por salvarme la vida...

soldado: (agarro la camisa de booth y le tiro para tras, intentando llevarle) tenemos que irnos!!!

booth se levanto con el libro a la mano, y sin volver a mirar atras salio corriendo con los otros... unos minutos mas tarde, llegaron el apoyo areo... y helicopteros para la retirada.... y les llevaron a todos...

cuando david supo que booth ya estaba en uno de los helicopteros mando a brennan a casa hasta tener mas noticias... 3 dias despues booth ya estaba en estados unidos... tras hacer un chequeo general medico y hacer un informe sobre todo lo ocurrido... le dejaron ir a casa...

brennan estaba en casa bastante ansiosa de tener noticias sobre booth.... habia pasado 3 dias sin saber gran cosa... y se preguntaba porque tardaba tanto... hasta esa noche cuando oyo la puerta de su casa abrirse... corrio al salon abrio la luz alli estaba el... de pied mirandola... estaban los dos emocionados habia sido los 3 peores años de sus vidas... no habia lugar para palabras... se acercaron los dos a la vez en medio del salon y se abrazaron... fue un caluroso, emocionado y largo abrazo... tras el abrazo, se sentaron los dos al sofa... booth tenia el libro en la mano... y lo observaba tanto que llamo la curiosidad de brennan...

brennan: no pense que te gustara tanto mi libro? (lo pregunto como una forma de iniciar la conversacion sobre ese libro)

booth: no es mio (le respondio a secas...seguia mirando fijamente el libro... le caia algunas lagrimas)

brennan: eh!!! (le puso la mano en la espalda) ya estoy aqui... todo ira bien...

booth: (tras unos segundo empezo a hablar de nuevo) ha sido horible bones!... no me puedo creer que despues de que me haya salvado la vida lo haya dejado ahi... (brennan no sabia de que hablaba solo le escuchaba) me dijeron que de todas formas no lo lograria... no entiendo porque me siento tan mal... es como si... es como si...

brennan: le hubieras abandonado! (le adelanto... booth le miro... tenia los ojos con lagrimas) seguro que el no lo ve asi...

booth poso su cabeza en el ombro de brennan y poco a poco se fueron cayendo para atras hasta quedar tumbados los dos en el sofa... brennan acabo con la cabeza en el brazo de booth... los dos miraban arriba... tras unos minutos de silencio…

booth: hable con cullen y david... me dijeron lo que has estado haciendo por mi... no me imagino lo dificil que fue para ti toda esta situacion... gracias por no rendirte...

brennan: era un infierno... nunca... no pense... que te volveria a... (le temblaba la voz y no pudo acabar la frase... para no llorrar... booth levanto la cabeza y se puso frente a ella... le quito las lagrimas que le habia caido.. mientras que lo hacia, brennan se quedo mirandole fijamente en los ojos… cogio su mano derecha y la poso sobre la mejia de booth…. El en ese momento, seeley se sintio vulnerable ante ella… bones levanto la cabeza hacia el despacio, sin perder ese contacto visual tan intenso y le beso…. Fue corto pero muy intenso… después volvio a recostar su cabeza en el sofa y le dijo " te quiero, seeley")

booth no podia describir lo que sentia en ese instante… fue…fue magico… levanto su mano izquierda, ya que la derecha rodeaba la cabeza de ella… y con un dulce, cariñoso y suave gesto aparto el pelo de su cara.... después le susurro "yo tambien te quiero, temperance" y esta vez fue el quien se acerco lentamente hasta juntar sus labios a las suyas…

la tension sexual era palpable… ya que por cada segundo que se besaba iva aumentando su deseo y su atracción hacia el otro… el ritmo respiratorio de los dos fueron aumentando, y aumentando… el sofa de pronto parecia una jaula… en uno de los movimientos que hacian de quitarse la ropa… se calleron al suelo…la tension era tan grande que estaban fuera de control….

Brennan: estas bien?? (apenas conseguia respirar… pero el golpe fue fuerte… y mas para el… ya que booth pudo amortiguar el golpe de ella al estar debajo de ella)

Booth: oh!! (tocandose la cabeza) si… si… no te preocupes!

Brennan: nos estamos portando como dos adolescentes sin control (ambos se pusieron a reir)

Booth: sabes, esto esta siendo mucho mas de lo que jamas me hubiese imaginado…

Brennan: pensaste que alguna vez caeriams del sofa intentado hacer el amor? (posando su cabeza sobre su pecho)

Booth: no me referia a eso… (ambos rieron de nuevo… luego tras un pequeño silencio… booth siguió hablando) tempe… durante estos 3 años he estado pensando sobre que pasaria con nosotros después de todo ese desmadre… (bones levanto su cabeza de su pecho y se puso sobre el mirandole fijamente)

Brennan: no te remplazaría por nadie… no pasaste que tendria un nuevo compañero no?

Booth: (sonrio al ver que no lo habia pillado su compañera…) tempe! Seguimos casados!

Brennan: ca… ca…casados? (algo nerviosa… apartandose un poco de el)

Booth: uh uhm… (le hacia gracia ver la cara de su compañera)

Brennan: sabes lo que eso significa?? (la miraba sin saber exactamente en que pensaba… ella sin querer alargar su curiosidad se lo dijo) que tenemos derecho a una semana de luna de miel!!! (la verdad es que booth se esperaba que dijera cualquier cosa menos eso…se sento de golpe ante la atonica mirada de bones que no sabia a que venia esa reaccion… la miro… la levanto ante la sorpresa de su esposa… y de camino a la habitación la susurro… "pues creo que debemos empezar ahora" y la beso suavemente mientras que seguia avanzando hacia la habitación…

el dia siguiente brennan se desperto en la cama... miro a su derecha no habia nadie... solo la camisa de booth... oyo el telefono... lo cogio...

angela: brennan!!! hodgins y yo llegamos en 30 minutos...

brennan: para que???

angela: no pensaras que te ivamos a dejarte sola en una dia como este...

brennan: dia como este?? de que hablas, angela???

angela: brennan se que no crees en esas cosas... pero, hoy hace 3 años que ha muerto booth... vamos a acompañarte a darle el pesame...

brennan: noooo nooo nooo

4


	22. Chapter 22

mientras gritaba booth que estaba en una silla observandola como dormia se acerco y le empezo a mover con tranquilidad...

booth: tempe...tempe...despierta!!tempe...(brennan sobresalto con un sonoro "seeley, nooooooooo") tranquila... ya estoy aqui... todo va a ir bien (la abrazo... y con eso se hizo una ligera idea de como habia sido todas las noches de brennan durante los ultimos 3 años)

booth al ver lo alterada que estaba volvio a subir a la cama junto a ella... ella poso su cabeza sobre su pecho tras unos minutos se volvio a quedar dormida... booth seguia mirando arriba...se puso a pensar en joe... y en la cita que ya habia echo con su mujer el dia siguiente para entregarle el libro firmado por brennan.... deslizaba su mano suavemento por la cabeza de brennan...ya habia pasado 1 hora desde que bones se habia dormido de nuevo....booth no conseguia dormir, tenia miedo de dormirse y despertarse solo, sin ella... tal y como habia sido sus noches en los 3 ultimos años... pero por cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella... sentirla sobre el, el olor de su pelo, el ritmo de su respiracion... iva despejando su miedo... con el cansancio, el tambien acabo durmiendose...

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado…. Y gracias por todos los reviews!!! Espero escribir otro algun dia!! Jajaja….

1


End file.
